


Lycanthropy in Love

by LadyBirdRed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst/Fluff, Chocolate, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Werewolves, golden era, seriously slow burn, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBirdRed/pseuds/LadyBirdRed
Summary: Madeleine Lupin is Remus' Lupins adoptive daughter. After having been expelled from Beauxbatons, she is forced to enroll in Hogwarts. Madeleine doesn't want to go, and would rather stay at 12 Grimmauld Place with Remus and Kreacher. So why does the funny and enchanting George Weasley give her a reason to stay? And what will he do when he finds out what she is?An au where Remus and Sirius adopt a daughter, but other mostly cannon compliciant. Offers an insight into what the Weasley Twins got up to while at Hogwarts. Starts in their third year (Harry's first.)
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that some of the quotes throughout this fic is taken directly from the book.

1st September, 1991

The platform was brimming with people, swarming with witches and wizards gleaming in their robes. Swirls of crimson, maroon, violet, emerald green- all the colours that Madeleine could imagine and she felt her head swim with the magic of it all. It was practically buzzing through her like an electric current, even the smell of it. The metallic smell of pure unfiltered _magic_. She clutched the handle of her trunk until her knuckles turned white, suddenly very very shy. She should probably get on the train. Remus patted her hand awkwardly, half hidden in the shadows so that he didn’t draw attention to himself.

__“You promise to write every week?” He asked, his tawny eyes searching for reassurance in her own. She smiled crookedly at him, tilting her head. She knew why Remus was so nervous. Merlin- Madeleine _was _nervous! The white hot coil of anxiety pressing deeper into her gut.____

__

__

____

____“I promise Papa,” she murmured in French, not wanting anyone else to overhear their conversation. He had a reason to be worried. She had been expelled from Beauxbatons, and if anyone else found out- Madeleine shook the thought from her head. No one was going to find out. She would make sure of it. Remus gave her a tight hug, and Madeleine could feel the fear radiating off of him. Not exactly the reassuring send off that she had been hoping for, but it would do. For now at least._ _ _ _

__

____“Please- no more trouble this year,” he reminded her sternly. Madeleine bit her tongue, not wanting to further the conversation. The ‘trouble’ that Remus had kindly put it was not her fault. Technically. She may have been the one to bewitch her old head of house’s broom so that it wouldn’t fly anymore, and yes she was the one responsible for having let the owls loose in the dining hall, but why she had been expelled… There was no way she could have been held responsible for that. Instead, she felt her hackles rise, and gave into the intense stare of Remus Lupin. She dropped her gaze._ _ _ _

__

____“Oui papa.”_ _ _ _

__

____He nodded, satisfied that she wouldn’t get into much mischief while at Hogwarts, took a step forward to open the train door for her, shifting the cage with her bat (a small, brown, furry thing that Madeleine had fondly named Fruitloop,) onto his good hip. A call rang out of the crowd of people, and he froze, the door halfway open._ _ _ _

__

____“Remus? Remus Lupin?”_ _ _ _

__

____Madeleine turned in the direction of the voice, and was surprised to see a small jovial looking woman with ginger hair bustling towards them, dragging a tear stained daughter in tow.  
“Molly! How good to see you.” Remus replied, his voice strained. Madeleine had known that this day was as difficult for him as it was for her. He had tried very hard throughout her childhood to withdraw from the wizarding world, and now he had been launched straight back into it. And it had all been her fault._ _ _ _

__

____“My word it really is you! I haven’t seen you since...” Molly faltered, the smile plastered across her face wavering. Madeleine raised her questioning eyes at Remus, hoping that he would explain, but instead he shot her a look. _Later_ it seemed to say, and Madeleine obeyed. Remus had never lied to her before. There was no reason to start doubting him now. Molly turned her gaze onto Madeleine, taking her in. Madeleine had never been much to look at. She had long blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. She was small and bony, all elbows and knees. Her face had a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks.___ _

__

______Remus placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave Molly a tight smile. “Molly- you remember Madeleine? Maddy, this is an old friend of mine. Molly Weasley.” Molly’s eyes lit up when Remus mentioned Madeleine’s name, her mouth turning into a little ‘o.’ She did remember. She remembered what had happened. To Madeleine, to Madeleine’s real parents, and the tight coil in her chest tightened._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Oh my! Yes, I remember.” She gave Madeleine a warm smile, her kind eyes fluttering with something else. Sympathy. Madeleine had come to know that look well. The look people gave her when they realised she was an orphan. Well, not really. Remus was her family, and she was his. She gave Molly a small smile, unsure what else to say or do._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Bonjour.” She said instead, trying to hide behind her hair, letting it fall like a curtain in front of her face. Remus gave her shoulder a little squeeze, doing his best to comfort her._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“You should be going,” he murmured in French, and Madeleine nodded, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. She didn’t want to leave him. With one last look, she left him alone with the kind Weasley woman._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______…_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______The train was brimming with students calling and shouting greetings to one another. It was impossible to move through the thick crowd of bodies, but eventually Madeleine was able to stumble across an empty carriage. With her trunk and Fruitloop securely tucked away (Fruitloop had taken to falling asleep, his head buried underneath one of his leathery wings,) she curled up in a window seat, pulling her knees up to her chest. She had been so preoccupied with staring out of the window, that she hadn’t noticed that the door slid open and the three girls stopped dead in their tracks, widening their eyes at her. One was slightly taller than the other two, her long black hair braided neatly in two long plaits, her brown eyes warm and inquisitive. The second had long curly black hair, coming down in waves framing her face, the smallest of the three. The last girl was tall and willowy, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. They blinked at Madeleine, unsure what to make of the mystery girl in their carriage._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Oh! Hi- do you mind if we sit?” The first girl asked politely, a hint of humour in her voice. Alyssa shrugged then nodded. She didn’t own the train after all. They tentatively took a couple of steps, before collapsing into the seats opposite her, regarding her with mixed curiosity and trepidation that occurs when meeting a stranger. The blonde girl smiled and waved a little._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“I’m Katie- this is Angelina and Alicia.” She gestured to her companions who greeted her cheerily, before turning their attention back to the magazine they were holding between them, pointing and giggling at a picture of some famous wizard that Madeleine wasn’t particularly interested in. Katie cocked her head to the side, trying another pleasant smile, but the uncomfortable air had settled around them, weighing down. Madeleine turned her attention back to the window as the train pulled out of London. The grey skies and hedgerows blurring together to smudges of dark blue and green. Madeleine raised an eyebrow back at Katie, who was still silently studying her with interest._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______She would have to introduce herself eventually._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Je suis Madeleine. Madeleine Lupin.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Oh!” Angelina looked up suddenly, ripping the magazine out of Alicia’s hands much to her distress. “Oh!” She said again, now jumping up and down in her seat, greatly alarming Madeleine. Angelina grabbed a hold of Alicia’s arm, shaking it viciously as Alicia tried to pull her possessed friend from her._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Yes! McGonagall said you’re the new student in our year. Remember- she mentioned it at the end of last term? Completely slipped my mind.” Alicia widened her eyes, catching onto what Angelina was babbling on about. They both looked at Madeleine eagerly, with renewed interest._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“McGonagall never said you were _French_.” Alicia pointed out, planting her head in her hands, looking up at Madeline through her dark eyelashes. Madeleine felt herself flush. She never wanted to go to Hogwarts. That had been Remus’ decision, not hers, but hearing that this ‘McGongagall’ woman had already introduced her to her peers filled her with a sense of dread.______

_____ _

________Katie playfully smacked Alicia, scowling pointedly at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________“Don’t be rude Ali!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________Before Alicia could open her mouth to respond, there was a shout from further down the train, and a thundering of shoes as someone ran the length of the train. The compartment door slid open once again to reveal three sniggering boys. Two were utterly identical. Their ginger hair ruffled, mischievous grins that sat crookedly on their faces, the twinkle in their hazel eyes that suggested trouble. Behind them, bent double in laughter, his dreadlocks hanging over his eyes, was their friend. He stood up straight and wiped a tear from his eye when he spotted Katie sitting in the compartment. He rolled his shoulders back, puffing his chest out and squeezed in between her and Alicia, throwing an arm around her shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________“Katie my darling!” He declared, grinning wildly to show off a row of pearly white teeth. “How was your summer?” Katie pushed his arm off of her with a sigh, rolling her eyes and tutting dismissively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________“Fine, Lee.” She muttered, but Madeleine could see a small smile tug in the corner of her mouth. The other two boys sat down next to Madeleine, watching Katie and Lee bicker at one another. Alicia, who had somehow managed to wrestle the magazine back off of Angeline, cleared her throat a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________“This is Madeleine- the new girl in our year.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________Madeleine felt three pairs of eyes swivel towards her, like they hadn’t noticed her presence in the carriage (or at the very least very politely had been ignoring it.) One of the ginger boys twitched his mouth into a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________“I’m Fred, this is my brother George.” George wiggled his eyebrows amusingly. “We saw you talking to our mum from the train.” He said, waiting for Madeleine to respond. She could understand them perfectly well, but had learnt that talking in a different language often meant that people would leave her alone. So, she remained silent, in quiet observation instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________“Erm, Fred? I don’t,” Angelina began, she glanced at Madeleine, not wanting to embarrass anyone any further before leaning across and whispering in Fred’s ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________“I don’t know if she speaks English.” She hissed, pulling away again. Madeleine fought the urge to smirk, but instead continued her blank, nonchalant expression. This could be very amusing for her. Fred simply shrugged, and tugged at Lee’s arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________Ever since entering the carriage, he had been shielding a wooden box protectively with one hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________“Show them the spider!” He urged excitedly, and Lee let out a devilish smile as he lifted the lid of his box to reveal a giant tarantula._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________The other three girls squealed as one long, black, hairy leg, then another slowly crept its way out of the box, followed by its huge body. Lee cradled it carefully in his hands, stroking its back lovingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________“He’s very gentle really,” he assured the girls, gently placing the spider back in the box and closing the lid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________“Does he have a name?” Angelina asked shuffling back onto her seat, face pale. Lee shook his head, chewing the inside of his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________“Nah. Couldn’t think of one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________The rest of the train journey consisted of the six of them coming up with names for Lee’s new pet. Madeleine watched the group settle back into familiar conversation, comfortable with Madeleine’s silent observation of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________Fred has suggested “Bone Smasher,” and George “Heart Muncher,” but Lee settled on a name provided by Katie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

________“He just _looks_ like a Hubert,” she insisted, glancing back at the box like it might spring out at her. Madeleine had a nagging feeling in her gut that with these three boys, it was a distinct possibility. ________

_______ _ _ _

__________As time drew on, the chatter changed to what had happened to them over the holidays, what exactly Fred and George had done to the prefects compartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__________(“It was just a few dung bombs!” Fred pointed out and Alicia laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__________“Yeah- now you’re in detention before the first day. Well done.”)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__________Qudditich- something which got into a very heated discussion over whether the Holyhead Harpies or the Chudley Cannons were the better team.  
Lastly the anticipation of the start of term feast, especially as the snack trolly had been distinctly been lacking with food this year, and the seven of them had to make do with a homemade spread of various lunches. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__________(“I mean- bloody hell!” George huffed, as he slumped back down in his seat. Lee nodded sympathetically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__________“Yeah,” he agreed, “who the hell buys the whole lot?”)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__________There were several attempts to draw Madeleine into the conversation, but it petered out as the language barrier became an apparent problem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__________It wasn’t that Madeleine wanted to make things more difficult for herself- it was just that she was distracted. She had pleaded, begged Remus not to send her to Hogwarts. If she was being forced to go, then she certainly wasn’t going to make it easy for anyone involved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

__________She had plans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters are introduced- including Harry Potter

1st September 1991

Madeleine had been enrolled in Beauxbatons before her expulsion from the school. Their dining hall was like an ice palace, giant circular tables surrounded by glittering marble columns, the huge glass windows that overlooked the grounds, the light blue banners that swooped across the mirrored ceiling. 

It was _nothing_ compared to the Great Hall. While the dining hall at Beauxbatons has been full of grandeur and decorum, it had been lacking in warmth. The Great Hall, however, was filled with it- the buzz of voices, students packed into the room making it feel more like a family dinner than a school hall. 

The giant fires were roaring, the flames eating at the wood turning gold and red. The enchanted ceiling reflecting the cloudless night sky above them, each star visible. Madeleine was instructed to sit in between Alicia and Angelina, who had taken a shine to Madeleine since the train ride. She watched as a frightened gaggle of first year students came wandering into the hall, following a rather stern looking professor, a pair of rectangular spectacles perched at the end on her sharp nose, her grey hair pulled back into a tight bun. In one hand she was carrying a scroll of parchment, in the other a mangy brown hat. 

Madeleine had been to sorting ceremonies before. She remembered fondly of her first one, when she was eleven. She remembered with less nostalgia of the one that had taken place in Dumbledore's office just before the start of the summer, and shivered. She didn’t want to think about that again any time soon. 

The sorting ceremony seemed to drag on for an age, and the line of terrified students got smaller and smaller. There was a smattering of applause here and there as each new pupil was sorted into the respective houses. Some took longer than others- one first year named Draco Malfoy barely had the hat touch his hair before he was sorted into Slytherin. 

Then- it was the moment that everyone had been waiting for. 

“Harry Potter!” McGonagall called out and immediately the hall erupted into whispers. The infamous Harry Potter- the boy who lived, the boy who had defeated the dark lord as a baby. Even Madeleine found herself craning her neck to get a better look. The small scrawny boy with erratic black hair and brilliant green eyes sat down trembling on the stool. He clutched the edges on his seat, twisting his head as the sorting hat was placed on his head. There was a long silence, suspense filling the hall as they waited expectedly. 

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat roared at last, and the table launched into cheers and whoops from the students. Harry’s cheeks flushed as he made his way over to the table, sitting with the other first years, making Madeleine grin broadly. 

“Ronald Weasley.” 

Fred and George started hollering at their younger brother, whistling and cheering as the rest of the school tittered at the poor boy. Ron’s ears turned a bright pink as he sat down on the stool, fiddling nervously with the edges of his robes. The hat didn’t seem to deliberate too long, and soon enough he too was sorted into Gryffindor. 

“ _Damn_ ,” Fred said, sliding a couple of coins over to George, who was looking very pleased with himself. “Could have sworn he would be in Hufflepuff.”

The hall fell silent as the headmaster rose from his chair, his half moon spectacles catching the light from the candles. He raised his hand, and paused. Whether for dramatic effect or to find the right words, Madeleine couldn’t be sure. 

“Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.” 

There was a round of applause as he sat back down, and (as if by magic) the plates began to fill up with mountains of food. Roast beef, roast chickens, mashed potatoes, peas, parsnips, carrots- Madeleine stared hungrily at it all, scooping up a bit of everything until her plate was piled high, not wanting to miss out. She caught George’s eye, who was looking at her plate bemused. She smiled shyly at him before returning her attention back to her dinner. She always could eat her own body weight in food- something that she may have learnt from Remus, or perhaps something that she had inherited. She never would know. 

As dinner neared an end, yet another Weasley sidled his way up to Madeleine’s end of the table. She had begun to spot the similarities between the Weasley brothers. The hazel eyes that echoed their mothers warmth, the numerous freckles that were dotted all over their faces, and most notably the flaming red hair. 

Both Fred and George dropped their knives and forks as soon as their older brother appeared.  
“We didn’t do it,” they said in unison, causing Alicia and Angelina to dissolve into giggles. Percy frowned at them disapprovingly, and waved an impatient hand at them. 

“Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll hear about it soon enough” he turned and looked at Madeleine. “McGonagall wants to see you after dinner.”

Everyone turned to look at Madeleine who could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Of course McGonagall would want to see her. The fact that her predicament had slipped her mind- even if it was for one evening was a blessing. Normally her condition was a constant doubt, nagging in the back of her brain. The source of her worries, and her true greatest fear. 

“Erm- Percy? She doesn’t speak English,” Lee muttered, frowning as he scooped up the last bit of his chocolate cake. Percy blinked a couple of times, surprised. 

“Ah.” He said. “I see. Just- make sure she goes straight to McGonagall’s office. I need to escort the first years.” He swept off, gesturing for the first years to follow him. 

Madeleine kept her eyes fixed on her plate, suddenly losing her appetite. The idea of what will happen next playing heavily on her. She pushed her plate away, watching it disappear to the kitchens. 

“C’mon,” Alicia said, standing up from the table. She held out her hand, offering it to Madeleine, who took it hesitantly. 

“McGonagall” Alicia said, as if by way of an explanation, and guided Madeleine down the winding corridors and up flights of stairs until they stood outside of an office door. Madeleine bit her lip, in half a mind about knocking or running away. She was conscious that Alicia was still waiting beside her, waiting to see what all the fuss is about. 

“I can stay?” She asked, pointing to the floor. Madeleine let out a forced laugh, and shook her head. 

“Allez, Allez,” she said, shooing Alicia away. The girl took a couple of worried steps back, her face concerned, before she broke out into a smile, and went into the Gryffindor Tower. 

Madeleine took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door. 

“Enter!” The voice within barked, and so she did. 

…

McGongall’s office was not what Madeleine had been expecting- but then again she wasn’t sure exactly what it was she had been expecting. There was a small fire going, a worn red and yellow rug out on the hearth. There were two battered tartan armchairs and Madeleine thought best not to mention them. McGonagall was sitting at a large desk with a small smiling woman behind her. She motioned for Madeleine to sit, so she did, on the edge of her seat, fiddling nervously with the edge of her robes. 

“Madeleine- I’m sure you know why you are here.” McGonagall started in her reedy Scottish accent. Madeleine didn’t know why she was there, but she certainly had some ideas, so she smiled politely and remained quiet. 

“Ahem, this is Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.” The other woman nodded her head a little at the introduction, and McGonagall turned her attention back to Madeleine. “We have made arrangements for your lycanthropy of course. You will see Madam Pomfrey so she may administer the wolfsbane potion. On the night of the full moon you shall come to me after dinner. When is the best time to take the wolfsbane potion?” 

Madeleine blinked, head reeling from the barrage of information that McGonagall had just given her. “The morning before,” she croaked out, switching back to English. Now did not seem the best time for childish jokes. Madam Pomfrey made a note of this on a piece of parchment. 

“Have you taken it before?” The nurse asked, and Madeleine gulped. 

“Yes.”

 _Yes_ , she thought bitterly to herself. _Of course I bloody have._ She had taken the potion every month for as long as she could remember. Remus had told her that there was a time before, but she didn’t recall it. She only knew the bitter taste of the wolfsbane, the sickening feeling it gave her whenever she drank it making the bile bubble in the back of her throat. The drowsiness it causes the day of the moon, of how tired it makes her feel. Of how she can describe every detail of the change, the bones elongating, the tendons snapping and reforming. The headaches and pains she suffers the next day. Yes. She had taken the potion.

It was better than the alternative. She had seen the scars that covered Remus as a result of years without the potion. She remained without them, unblemished, the only one her bite mark on her left shoulder that burnt with each transformation. 

“The first full moon isn’t until the end of the month. We can discuss it in further detail then. Good evening Madeleine, and welcome to Hogwarts.”  
…

Alicia and a very bored Angelina were both waiting outside the portrait hole for her once she was done in McGonagall's office. They perked up a bit when they noticed her, blinking away the sleepiness that good food and good company brought with them. They told Madeleine the password, watching the Fat Lady swing open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. 

Cozy.  
The leather arm chairs crowded in huddled groups, the blazing fire illuminating the room, the big squashy red sofa piled with cushions made the whole place ooze of comfort and coziness and most of all home. 

Madeleine didn’t have much time to pinpoint the exact layout before she was being whisked away again, hurried by the two girls up the stairs and into the dorm room. 

Madeleine was fortunate to learn that she was sharing a dormitory with both Angelina and Alicia, as well as another girl named Melissa Grace. Melissa had mousy blonde hair, her small pointed face covered in pimples. She made a sour face at Angelina when the three of them entered and stomped off into the shared bathroom. 

Angelina simply rolled her eyes, and patted on a bed nearest the window. “For you,” she said, and walked to her own bed, starting to unpack her trunk. 

Madeleine sank down onto her bed and sighed. She if wasn’t so intent on getting out of Hogwarts, she could be happy here.


	3. Old Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeleine meets Snape

2nd September 1991

By miracle or sheer willpower, Madeleine was able to keep up the pretence that she didn’t know any English for almost her first week at Hogwarts. 

Katie Bell- one of the girls she had met on the train, and a second year- was the break through for Madeleine’s prank, as she knew a little French from her time visiting cousins on holiday. Thus, she provided partial translations for both parties. 

Despite her initial plan to shake off any possible friendships, Madeleine had come accustomed to the company of the gang she had met on the train. There were the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan, who seemed renowned for their practical jokes despite having only been at Hogwarts for two years. There was Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, practically joined at the hip, and relished in knowing all the gossip there was to be had at Hogwarts. And lastly, there was Katie, arguably the friendliest of them all, always trying to make sure that Madeleine was included with whatever mayhem was being caused. 

Within a couple of days, Madeleine had fallen into a rhythm within Hogwarts, that was until she came face to face with Professor Snape. 

…  
6th September 1991

“And what is the primary ingredient in sleeping draught?” The greasy haired Professor drawled. His beady eyes scanned across the half asleep students before landing on Madeleine’s. 

It was a Friday afternoon, the last lesson of the day, and with the heat of dozens of cauldrons bubbling away, Madeleine had drifted off into a daydream. 

“Miss Lupin,” Snape sneered, his lips curling into a cruel smile. “Perhaps you can provide an answer?” 

Madeleine felt herself snap to attention, her cheeks burning slightly. 

“Pardon?” She asked, exaggerating her accent slightly. She had been avoiding answering any questions so far, hiding in the back of the classrooms and never raising her hand. Snape raised his eyebrow and gave Madeleine a withering look. 

“Well?” He asked, sounding bored now. 

“Sorry Snapey- she doesn’t speak English,” Fred piqued up, causing a couple of giggles to escape from the other students. Snape opened his mouth to say something, but instead walked briskly over to Madeleine, his robes swishing behind him with a flourish. He looked over her, folding one hand neatly over the other. 

“Perhaps Miss Lupin should learn some? ou devrais-je répéter la question en français?” He mocked, glowering down at her. 

Madeleine looked up at the potions Professor, and felt the wolf rise up too. She regretted it almost immediately as soon as she opened her mouth. She regretted letting the wolf get the better of her, of not being able to suppress it like she normally would. 

“To answer your question professor,” Madeleine started in flawless English, “I have learnt English. However, your French could do with some work- would you like me to recommend a tutor?” 

There was a shocked gasp from somebody in the back of the room, and a snort of laughter. Snape clenched his jaw tight, a flash of anger flickering across his black eyes. Madeleine held his gaze jutting her chin forward.

“And the primary ingredient is the wing of a mayfly.” 

Madeleine could practically see the steam coming out of Snape’s ears once she had finished, and a pang of guilt stabbed at her gut. She shouldn’t have tried to be so difficult. If she hadn't, then she wouldn’t be in this situation. 

“Ten points from Gryffindor, and another five for Mr Weasley’s outburst,” Snape hissed, stalking back to the front of the room. 

For the rest of the lesson, Madeleine tried to remain as quiet as possible, trying her best to remain in control. This would get back to Remus, she had no doubt about that. She had promised him that she wouldn’t get into any trouble. Not after last time. It was her first week back- and Madeleine paled at the thought of what Remus would say when he found out. He had explicitly warned her about Snape. How could she have been so foolish to rise to his jibes?

She could feel the burning holes of Snape’s gaze throughout the rest of the lesson, as he seethed silently by the blackboard. She also could tell that Fred and George were watching her, curious as to why she had lied to them all for so long. 

The end of the lesson couldn’t come quick enough for Madeleine, and when it did she hurriedly shoved her work into her satchel, keeping her head low to avoid any unwanted gazes as she made her way back to the common room. 

“Hey! Wait up!” Lee’s voice could be heard, and soon five rather out of breath people caught up with her. 

“You can speak English!” Angelina pointed out obviously as Madeleine turned to face them. She raised an eyebrow loftily. 

“Yeah.”

“So you could understand us the _entire time?”_ Fred asked, an awed expression on his face. Madeleine looked at all of them. If anything, they didn’t seem angry, but had found the whole thing a laugh. Madeline smiled slyly and gave a non committal shrug. 

“Why’d you do it?” Alicia asked, shifting her bag onto her shoulder. 

Madeleine shrugged again. “I dunno. It was funny.”

“Brilliant!” Fred said, giving Madeleine a wide grin.

“Bloody _brilliant!”_ George agreed, matching Fred’s smile.


	4. The First Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations in the common room, first night in the shrieking shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: some depressive/negative thoughts in this chapter

THE FIRST CHANGE  
22nd September 1991

Hogwarts settled back to its regular self like the students had never left its halls. The air began to get colder, bringing with it the crispness of autumn. Madeleine found herself squirrelled away in the library with Alicia, Angelina and Katie, doing homework or gossiping about who's dating who. That, or lounging in front of the fire listening to the twins’ and Lee’s theories about who or what was being guarded on the forbidden third floor corridor. 

“Maybe it’s the Beast of Hogwarts,” George mused one evening, while he was ignoring his charms essay. Lee snorted from where he was playing a game of chess with Katie- and letting her win. 

“Right- that’s just a myth,” he said, while Katie captured his Queen. Madeleine put her book down, no longer interested in it. 

“What’s this about a Beast of Hogwarts?” She asked. 

Angelina rolled her eyes, painting a second coat of nail polish on Alicia’s fingers. “Just some stupid legend. Apparently Salazar Slytherin kept this magical beast when he was in Hogwarts, but nobody had seen it. Or been able to prove it.”

 _“Yet,”_ Fred whispered loudly, wiggling his fingers. Angelina studied her handiwork on Alicia’s nails, and deciding they were finished, started screwing the lid back onto the polish bottle. 

“There’s no way Dumbledore would let a monster loose in the castle. That would be like,” she paused trying to think of something equally dangerous to compare it to. 

“Letting a werewolf stay,” Alicia offered helpfully, and Madeleine felt an icy sweat creep down her spine. Was that what they thought of her? As dangerous? As a monster?

“Yeah,” Katie continued, interrupting Madeleine’s thoughts. “Or a vampire.”

 _“Anyway,”_ Lee declared, flashing Katie a brilliant smile of his. “Should any monster come attacking KitKat, I’ll protect you.”

Katie groaned, moving the last piece on the board. “Please don’t,” she pleaded, and then looked triumphantly at the game they were playing. “Check mate!”

“Bollocks!”

Madeleine could hear the laughter of the others, but the knowledge of a full moon held her in an icy grip. How could she be friends with them when they didn’t know what she was? The monster hiding in plain sight, the wolf in sheep’s clothing. She could still taste the foulness of the wolfsbane potion that she had taken this morning, and as if on reflex she grimaced. Madam Pomfrey had looked so troubled as she watched Madeleine choke on the elixir, retching for a solid five minutes afterwards.

“Mads- you okay?” Alicia asked, and Madeleine blinked away the heavy mind fog. It was always like that after having taken the wolfsbane potion. Her thoughts were more clouded, everything needed more concentration, more focus than it usually did. “You’ve been a little off all day,” Alicia pressed on, chewing on her lip. It took Madeleine a minute to register what was happening. They were concerned. Of all things, they were worried about her. She gave them a hollow smile, and yawned pointedly.

“I think I’ll just go to sleep,” she murmured. She picked up her book, marking carefully the page she was on, and left the common room. She headed up the stairs, and into her dorm, crawling into her bed, thinking about what tomorrow would bring. She had been sending off regular letters, but Remus didn't offer her much help.

Dear Madeleine,

I am sure as well as you are that the moon is rising this week. Please be careful. The shack isn’t as horrible as it seems- and with the potion, it won’t nearly be as scary as when I used to visit it.  
Promise me you’ll be careful cub.

Remus

_Promise me you’ll be careful cub._

It had been echoing in Madeleine’s mind all day. Remus had always called her that. His cub. In a way, she was. She was his daughter, and he was her father, she was his cub and he was her alpha. That had always been the way. The moonlight filtered through the window, an eerie reminder of what was going to happen tomorrow, mocking her with its power. How did the moon gather so much power anyway? Who had allowed the moon to trigger changes in people? Who had given the moon the power to turn people into monsters? She got up suddenly, drawing the curtains around her bed with a flick, burying her head underneath the blankets. The moon made her what she was. She didn’t need the taunts that it gave her.  
…

23rd September 1991

The next morning, Madeleine woke with a splitting headache. It wasn’t uncommon, and she dug the heels of her palms into her eyes, in the hope that it would go away. It was like her body was crawling with ants, the hair on her arms raised with the anticipation of the change. She pulled herself out of bed, stretching her limbs carefully, examining them meticulously. In a few hours, they wouldn’t look like this. _She_ wouldn’t look like this.

“Morning Madeleine!” Angelina called out to her from behind the curtain in her usual cheery demeanour, and ran to the bathroom to shower. In the past few days, Madeleine had noticed the unusual quidditch practise that Oliver Wood had introduced, forcing them to fly at the early hours of the morning, or the late night hours in the evening. There had been a lot of controversy as to why he had done this, and some of the older Gryffindors were convinced that Oliver had finally lost the plot when it came to quidditch. 

“Bonne matin,” she croaked, dragging on her uniform. She tried to shake away the groggy feeling but it didn’t work. This was how the wolfsbane potion kept everyone else safe from her. It subdued the wolf- what normally gave her so much energy, so much life- was lulled to sleep making everything that bit more difficult for her. If this was how normal witches and wizards felt, Madeleine had no idea how they got through each day. Alicia watched her as she attempted to tie her shoelaces, her fingers fumbling with the laces.

“You okay?” She asked nervously. Madeleine nodded her head, finally having one shoe firmly on her foot, and now working on the other. 

“Yeah, just not feeling great. Girl problems- you know?”

Alicia groaned sympathetically and nodded. ‘Girl problems’ was been the perfect cover, Madeleine had found out. Nobody asked too many questions about her lack of energy, or why she all of a sudden had to visit the school nurse urgently. Even on the worse days, when she had had a particularly bad night, they simply put it down to the elusive ‘girl problems.’ 

….  
“What’s wrong with Mads?” Lee asked as Madeleine cradled a mug of warm tea to her, picking at her bacon and eggs. It had been rather noticeable that Madeleine was a bottomless pit when it came to food- eating second and third servings if she could help it. In the past few days leading up to the moon, she had heaped her plate comically high before devouring every last bite. This morning however, even the thought of food made her want to vomit.

“Perhaps she’s finally full,” Fred smirked, shovelling another spoonful of porridge and Angelina kicked him underneath the table, scowling.

“Leave her alone! She’s obviously not feeling well.” She tutted, shaking her head. George stopped laughing, looking over at Madeleine, who could feel herself blush with all the attention.

“What’s wrong? Do you need to see Pomfrey?” 

“No, no I’m fine,” she waved the questions away, taking a small mouthful of her breakfast and making a big show of chewing it. George didn’t seem to be convinced, his hazel eyes boring into Madeleine’s. She wriggled in her seat, feeling uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny. She picked up her bag, and hoisted the strap onto her shoulder.

“I’ve got rune studies first, so erm, I guess I’ll see you in history?” She left hurriedly, before they had a chance to respond, doing her best to avoid them.  
…

The day had gone painfully slow for Madeleine. Each movement, each thought felt like she was swimming through treacle, and the lessons dragged on- each minute feeling like an hour long. Angelina and Alicia had been nothing but empathetic towards her, offering her sweet words and kind gestures like chocolate frogs and sugar quills. 

The boys, however, had taken a different approach to try and cheer up. Whether it was randomly jumping out from behind statues or suits of armour, or flying paper airplanes with a sticking charm so they would get entangled in her hair, it didn’t work either. After having barely touched her dinner, Madeleine muttered something about having to see Madam Pomfrey with a stomach ache, and hurried to the infirmary, the pull of the moon already agitating her. 

McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were already waiting for Madeleine to appear. The infirmary was a strange place, a strong scent of disinfectant lingered. There was a row of cots lined up neatly on each side, the pale green curtains pulled back. She could hear her footsteps echo, clacking against the stone floor. 

“Madeleine- nice and prompt I see.” McGonagall said, and Madeleine tried not to seem baffled by the comment. She had been told to arrive straight after dinner, so she did. Instead, she just smiled politely at the two teachers, and followed them down a narrow passage that led to the back of the school.

Remus had told her that even though she would be taking the wolfsbane potion, Dumbledore had thought that it would be best for her safety, and the schools, that she changed in the shack. Just as Remus had done a decade before. The night air was cool, and a breeze danced its way across the leaves of the Whomping Willow, which stood ominously on the school grounds.

Madeleine barely had time to register what happened- one minute, she was standing next to Professor McGonagall, the next she had simply vanished, and a silver tabby cat was in her place, with peculiar rectangular markings around the eyes. She glanced quickly up at Madam Pomfrey, who acted like this was a perfectly natural thing for her to do. Madeleine could remember something she had read about animagus, but was too busy trying to keep calm to recall it properly. The cat- or rather McGonagall- weaved itself seamlessly in between the tree’s attempts to shake the animal from itself, and pressed a wooden knot on the trunk.

The tree froze, and Madeleine let her jaw drop. There were some things that Remus had obviously chosen to keep quiet about then. Madam Pomfrey and Madeleine walked between the still branches, and into the small entrance way that had opened up at McGonagall’s touch. She was waiting for them (back in her human form,) and led them down the earthy passage using the light from her wand. The passage was damp, and stank of rotting grass and mud. They arrived at a wooden door, and McGonagall unlocked it to reveal a small room. In one corner there was a small cot that sagged slightly under her weight, and a couple of musty blankets.

“We’ll be back at sunrise. Will you be alright?” McGonagall asked, and Madeline swallowed back her surprise.

“Oui, yes I’ll be fine.” 

With a curt nod, the two women left Madeleine alone, but not before she felt the first stab of pain in her left shoulder.

It was always her left shoulder, she found. It started in her left shoulder like someone had skewered her with a red hot poker straight through her bite mark. The pain spread, like a poison, through her arms, down to her fingertips, and she gritted her teeth, and squeezing her eyes shut. _MakeitstopMakeitstopMakeitstop_ her mind babbled like a child, and she could feel her chest tightening, her ribs reshaping knocking all the oxygen from her lungs, her skull cracking in two. She curled up into a ball on the bed, shaking and sweating until she couldn’t take it anymore. She gave in. She screamed. They tore from her throat, piercing her ears again and again, deafening, and then she didn’t recognise them anymore. Changing from her screams to something else. To a howl. 

The wolf sniffed, eyeing the surroundings wearily. Unfamiliar. The wolf hadn’t been here before. It rose from the bed, and padded the length of the room a small whine escaping from its throat. No way out. There was no way out for the wolf. She sniffed at the door and felt the muggy scent of magic fill its nostrils. Stay. The wolf was supposed to stay. It lifted its back leg to scratch behind an ear and let out a yawn. The moon called to the wolf, but the wolf ignored the pull. Stay. 

It explored the length of the room, chasing one of the rats it found scurrying in the top floor of the shack. It rubbed its cheek against the walls, marking it’s scent in the new place. It nuzzled the blankets, wanting to play but had no companions to play with. Lonely.  
…  
24th September 1992

Madeleine lay panting on the floor of the shack, rolling onto her back. She pulled herself painfully into an upright position, letting her vision swim in and out. There was a polite knock on the door, and she grabbed one of the blankets from the cot, pulling it over her naked shoulders, suddenly very embarrassed. 

“Madeleine? How are you this morning?” Madam Pomfrey’s voice floated into the room, a golden pool of light illuminating the room through the cracks in the boarded up windows, as the sun rose overhead in the pink sky. Madeleine just nodded, not trusting to open her mouth. She allowed Madam Pomfrey to examine her for cuts and scrapes, listening to the little witch marvel at the effectiveness of the wolfsbane potion. Once she had finished a thorough inspection, and deemed Madeleine fit to stand, she eased Madeleine to her feet. 

“I think if you’re up to it, you should be fit for lessons dear.” 

Madeleine grunted an agreement, pulling her clothes on roughly, and followed her back through the passage, squinting into the daylight. 

…

“Where were you last night?” Melissa barked when a broken and tired Madeleine entered the dorm to change before breakfast. She stifled a yawn, rubbing at her eyes.

“Bad cramps. Went to see Pomfrey.” Melissa made a disgusted face as Madeleine headed to the bathroom to shower. 

“You’re feeling better now, right?” Angelina called from behind the closed door. 

“Yeah!” Madeleine shouted back, taking in a shaky breath and staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was slightly paler, still suffering from the transformation, two deep smudges of purple underneath her eyes, but a bit of tactically placed make up would be sure to cover that up. The slightly deranged and feral look she had about her would be certain to fade as the day wore on. The only tell tale sign of what she was were her creaking joints and jagged movements. 

Other than that, her secret was safe.


	5. The Prank Wars

THE PRANK WARS  
7th October 1991

Madeleine was still fuzzy on the details, but as far as she could work out both Alicia and Melissa had tried out for the same position on the quidditch team. When Alicia had gotten it, not Melissa, Melissa had turned green with jealousy, and remained unfriendly with Alicia and Angelina ever since. This had resulted in her becoming the victim of the Weasley Twins pranks, to the delight of Alicia. 

It had been four weeks since Madeleine had started at Hogwarts, and she could say with absolute certainty that her favourite subject by far was Defense against the Dark Arts. It was run by a twitchy professor Quirrell. He was a nervous, stuttering man, who tugged absent mindedly at the turban wrapped around his head. How he ever got the job as a DADA professor was beyond Madeleine, as she doubted that he could say boo to a goose. 

Madeleine waltzed into the classroom after arithmancy, her mind already drifting off thinking about lunch when she spotted Fred and George skulking around her desk that she shared with Melissa. She frowned at them, heading over. 

“Alright?” She asked, setting her bag on the floor with a thud. Fred gave her a wicked grin, leaning against her desk. 

“All’s good Mads, yourself?” 

Madeleine narrowed her eyes, looking between the two of them cautiously. “Whatever it is the two of you are up to, it better not involve me. Or else.” She grumbled darkly, instantly not trusting them. George widened his eyes, feigning shock. 

“Is that a _threat_ , Lupin?” He asked, clutching at his chest like she had wounded him. 

“That’s a promise,” she said, pulling out her parchment and quills as the rest of the class began to fill up the seats. She watched as they sauntered over to their own desks, whispering and giggling to one another. Melissa came in as a whirlwind of chaos, parchment fluttering out from her arms as she slumped into the chair next to Madeleine with a heavy sigh. 

“Did you take divination?” She asked, trying her best to organise her notes, shuffling them haphazardly into piles. Madeleine shook her head. She had picked Care for Magical Creatures instead, and was thoroughly enjoying the subject. It was incredible what she learnt about what was lurking in the woods, and Lee and Fred had been pestering her about whether it could be their mythical ‘Beast of Hogwarts.’

“That’s too bad,” Melissa carried on, pushing her hair out of her eyes, “I can’t find my notes on crystal balls.”

Professor Quirrell was now mumbling to them to open their books to chapter four, when all of a sudden Melissa let out an almighty shriek. She had knocked her chair flying, one shaking finger pointing at her desk as a gigantic tarantula crawled itself from her open desk. On the inside, in crude red paint were the words BEWARE THE BEAST OF HOGWARTS. Madeleine couldn’t help but laugh along with her classmates at Melissa’s face. Her green eyes bulging out of their sockets, her face an ashen grey. 

“Sp, sp, _spider!”_ She trembled, cowering behind Madeleine. Madeleine raised an unamused eyebrow at the Weasley twins, who were trying their very hardest not to look guilty. They were not succeeding. Instead, Madeleine scooped up the arachnid, cooing softly at the poor thing which was probably more scared of Melissa’s cries than she was of it. 

“I’m so sorry Professor,” Madeleine said, doing her best to keep a straight face. “It must have escaped from the Gryffindor Tower. Is it alright if I take it back?” She asked, watching Quirrells’ quivering lip. He locked eyes with her, and a distinct chill went through her spine. She furrowed her brow, wishing for once that her wolfish instincts weren’t so prominent. 

“Be quick,” he squeaked, and Madeleine nodded curtly, ignoring the twisting feeling in her gut. 

“C’mon Hubert,” she whispered to Lee’s spider, carrying it all the way back to the common room.  
…  
“Merlin- did you see her face!” Angelina cackled as they narrated the story to Katie at dinner, who was hanging onto their every word. Lee snorted at the memory, pumpkin juice shooting from his nostrils causing everyone to dissolve deeper into a fit of giggles.

Katie sighed heavily, clutching at her sides. “I wish I had been there,” she mused, slicing up her chicken neatly. Fred shrugged, a knowing twinkle in his brown eyes.   
“I have a feeling that this is just the start Katie,” he revealed, and Madeleine pursed her lips.

“Oh come on, that’s just mean!” She exclaimed, thinking about the shaking Melissa. It was mean- as far as Madeleine was aware, Melissa didn’t have many friends, and none of them were in Gryffindor. “Anyway, one day someone is going to get you back y’know,” she smirked, as an idea sparked in the back of her brain.

...  
10th October 1991

Madeleine trailed into the transfiguration classroom after Angelina and Alicia, vaguely aware that today would be a very interesting day indeed. McGonagall gave Madeleine a curt nod, and a rare small smile as she sat down into her regular seat at the back of the classroom. Alicia twisted around in her desk, raising an eyebrow. 

“What was that about?” She asked curiously. Madeleine shrugged, pulling out her textbook. 

“Maybe she likes me?” She suggested, smugly. Alicia poked out her tongue. 

“Teachers pet.”

McGonagall was twenty minutes in when the chaos began. Fred and George (as per usual,) were studiously ignoring what she was saying, and not even bothering to take notes. McGonagall spotted them, her nostrils flaring as she marched over to them, towering aboard their desks. 

“Weasley.” She notes, staring stonily at them from behind her spectacles. 

“Minnie,” Fred grinned up at her.  
“Nice to see you again,” George finished pleasantly, and McGonagall’s expression didn’t waver. 

“Perhaps,” she ordered haughtily, “you could open your textbooks to chapter eight? And read from paragraph four?” She raised an eyebrow, and Fred flicked his textbook open lazily, skimming the pages to find the right page. He cleared this throat dramatically drawing the attention to the scene that was playing out. 

“One can turn a badger into a cauldron with a simple spell. This is very useful to any witch or wizard who needs one in an extreme situation. Any wizard, say Fred Weasley for example, could do this if he wasn’t so busy picking his nose-“ Fred stopped, as a couple titters came from his classmates. He frowned at the page, paying closer attention to what it was saying. 

“Both the Weasley twins are famous for two things. Playing practical jokes and still sleeping with a night light from their mumsie- _hey!”_ Fred shouted as George turned bright red. Fred looked up at McGonagall, cheeks burning. 

“I’m sorry professor, I think something’s wrong with my book.”

“Quite,” McGonagall sighed, flicking her wand wordlessly at the page. To Fred’s apparent relief, the words in his book changed back to what they were, and he sank down further in his seat, the tops of his ears bright pink.   
…

The next time Madeleine saw the Weasley twins was during herbology with the very friendly Professor Sprout. They were crowded together in the greenhouses, a pleasant escape from the chill of the autumn air. 

They were working with snapping rhododendrons, an unusual plant with long dark green tendrils that snakes across the soil, covered in bright purple spikes and fuschia pink buds lined with razor sharp teeth. The plant had a peculiar habit of snapping at whatever got close to it, so Sprout had instructed them all to wear special gloves made from dragon hide. 

Madeleine was sharing a bench with Angelina and Alicia, who were in a deep discussion about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. It was the first one of the year, and they were determined to make the most of it. Madeleine was only partly paying attention to the conversation, and partly eavesdropping on the bench behind her.

“You have to admit it _was_ a bit funny mate,” Lee joked, plucking another one of the purple barns from the plant. She could hear George huff grumpily. 

“That stuff wasn’t even true!” He moaned, and Madeleine suppressed a giggle. 

“I swear to Godric, when I get my hands on whoever did that-“ Fred threatened menacingly and Madeleine rolled her eyes. She doubted very much that once they figured out who it was that was messing with them, they wouldn’t nearly be as angry as they were now. 

The lesson drew to a close, Sprout began to collect the gloves back. Madeleine had almost forgotten what was about to happen when she suddenly heard Fred cry out. 

_“They’re stuck!”_ He hissed, trying to pull one of the gloves off. She turned around, watching as Fred had one glove between his teeth, trying to yank it off. George, on the other hand, was flapping his arms like a bird, an alarmed expression on his face as he tried to shake them off of his hand. Lee was doing his best to assist the two boys, hands out like he was trying to tame a wild animal as he attempted to calm George down. 

Sprout came waddling over, tutting disapprovingly at them. “Honestly boys, can’t you behave for one lesson?” She asked, using a simple counter curse on both of them, and the gloves were removed without any further issues.   
…

By dinner, the whole school was a buzz with the shenanigans that had been played on George and Fred. Besides the mishaps in transfiguration and herbology, somebody had planted a dungbomb in their cauldron during potions, causing a spectacular explosion, an almighty stench and a furious Professor Snape. In charms, someone had bewitched their chairs to do an Irish jig once they had sat down, sending them flying to opposite ends of the classroom. 

This was all relaid to Katie at the dinner table, rather gleefully by a delighted and rather hysterical Alicia and Angelina while Fred and George stared glumly at their shepherds pie. 

“Holy Hippogriff!” Katie breathed once the retelling of the events of the day came to an end. She stared wide eyed at the subdued boys, flicking one blonde pigtail over her shoulder. “Do you know who it is?”

“No,” Fred grumbled, stabbing at a piece of potato viciously. “But whoever he is, they’re very clever.”

“Or she,” Madeleine said without realising. She glanced over at George who was sitting opposite her, a forkful of peas halfway to his open mouth. He frowned slightly at Madeleine, and she could practically see his mind at work until his face lit up, the final piece of the puzzle slotting together. His fork clattered back to his plate, peas bouncing across the table. 

“No. Way.” He gasped, mouth curling into a brilliant smile, eyes dancing. Madeleine raised a smug eyebrow up at him, trying her best to keep her face neutral.

“Everything alright Weasley?” She asked, reaching across to load some more pie onto her plate. He grabbed a hold of her hand, his touch warm against her wrist and she could feel her heart drumming in her chest, a warm feeling in her gut.

_“It was you?”_ He asked again incredulously, drawing in the attention of the others at the table. Madeleine looked up at George, trying her best to appear innocent.“I have no clue what you’re on about. Honestly Weasley.” He let go of her hand, a soft smile dancing on his lips and Madeleine just winked at him, breaking into a grin of her own.


	6. Hogsmeade Trips

HOGSMEADE TRIP

12th October 1991.

The first Hogsmeade trip fell on a Saturday that year. After a long deliberation as to whether or not they should hang back to keep Katie company (“Merlin you lot! I’ll be _fine_ by myself for one afternoon. I have got other friends y’know,” she moaned as Angelina and Alicia gave her giant puppy eyes. Lee puffed out his chest, placing a hand on his heart. “I cannot, in good conscience, leave such a wonderful lady alone,” he announced gallantly. After several threats to punch him from Katie, Lee was also persuaded to join the gang to Hogsmeade.)

The six of them lined up in the courtyard, permission slips in hand, ready to pass them over to McGonagall who was dressed in a tartan cape. Once it got to their turn, she paused on Fred and George’s slip, mouth pressed into a tight line. She looked at them sternly over the top of her glasses. “If I hear that the two of you have blown up Honeydukes, or set fire to Zonko’s your permission will be revoked.” 

Fred waggled his eyebrows at her, “we wouldn’t dream of such a thing, would we Georgie?”  
“Course not professor!” George agreed, doing his best to look the ever respectable student. For a second, Madeleine could see McGonagall’s mouth twitch into a smile, but when Madeleine blinked it was gone. She stepped aside so they could follow the path down to Hogsmeade, and they were half-way down when Fred called out over his shoulder, “although now you mention it- sounds like fun! Have a good afternoon Minnie!” Before McGonagall could chase after them, they scurried away out of sight.  
…

Hogsmeade was fantastical. It was like something out of a fairytale- the rows of stone houses with thatched roofs, the cobbled streets, bristling with students and wizards. It had started to drizzle slightly on the way down, and Madeleine pulled the hood of her jacket tighter down her head, gazing in wonder around her. 

“Never been to Hogsmeade?” A voice whispered in her ear, causing her to jump. It was George, who had broken away from his brother. He tilted his head, the same crooked grin that Madeleine had seen on the train. She shook her head. 

“Nope, never. Have you?”

“Oh yeah, a couple of times.” George said, sticking his hands into his jean pockets. The street lights and rain had created a sort of haze, a mist that settled onto the street making everything seem slightly more mystical than perhaps it normally would have. The damp had caused George's hair to stick to his head slightly, the colour making it look like he was wearing a sort of halo. Madeleine dragged her eyes away from it, blushing once she realised she had been staring. The other’s had since disappeared into Zonko’s- the joke shop and what Fred had declared as the first order of business on their first venture into the magical village. She waved vaguely in the direction of the entrance. “Shall we?” She asked, and George chuckled, bumping his shoulder playfully into hers.  
“Come on then,” he called, ducking inside.  
…

Zonko’s was utterly amazing. The place was filled with students, pressing their noses up against the display cases, to watch the dungbombs, and exploding inkwells, and trick wands in action. Madeleine followed the other’s around, stacked to the rafters with everything she could possibly think of to aid in pure chaos back at Hogwarts. They left, pockets bulging and carried on down the High Street, chattering eagerly. Angelina and Alicia insisted on dragging them into a shop called Gladrags, filled with a mismatch of wizard robes and muggle clothes. They also insisted on going to Honeydukes, wanting to bring something back for Katie. Honeydukes reminded Madeleine of the old fashioned sweet shops that she had spotted around London. It was decked floor to ceiling with glass jars filled with every kind of chocolate or sweet imaginable, and so she grabbed herself as much as she could carry, and some extra chocolate frogs to send to Remus.They went into Scrivenshafts so Madeleine could buy herself some self inking quills (pleased that it would save time on her essays,) and Lee took them into Dervish and Banges to show Fred the sneakoscopes. By the time they had finished, they were weighed down, and feet sore from all the walking that had taken place. 

“Three broomsticks?” Fred asked when Alicia moaned she wanted a break from shopping.  
“Three broomsticks,” they agreed, and slipped into the pub. 

The Three Broomsticks was a shoddy looking pub, with a sticky brown carpet worn threadbare, and stained booths with the ugliest design on them that Madeleine had ever seen. Fred and George headed up to the bar to order, while Angelina and Alicia argued whether Katie would prefer Every Flavour Bertie Botts Beans, or sugar quills. 

“I got her one of the selection boxes,” Lee chipped in when Fred and George reappeared, arms full of butterbeer. Angelina turned and gave Lee a skeptical look.  
“Honestly, it’s very sweet of you Lee, but all in vain,” she said, sipping her drink that she had taken from Fred. Alicia traced the rim of her drink, giving Lee a pitiful look.  
“Angie’s right Lee. She doesn’t like you, not in that way.” 

Lee shook his head, taking a large gulp of his butterbeer. “Nah. I can feel it. In my heart,” he placed a hand over his chest, a lovesick expression in his eyes. “She’ll turn around one day and bam! She’ll realise that we’re meant for one another.” George just laughed into his drink as Fred patted him on his back, grinning at his delusional friend. “Maybe next year mate.”

Madeleine had had butterbeer once before, but she would never get over how wonderful it tasted. The sweet carbonation fizzing on her tongue with each sip. If she could, she would bottle the smell- it was like caramelized goodness that made her feel warm and happy inside. If anything, it might be one of her favourite smells. She sighed contently, enjoying being in the company of her friends as they drew on. 

“Did you ever find out who it was that was messing with you?” Alicia asked curiously, when they were a couple of rounds into the afternoon. They would have to leave soon so that they wouldn’t miss curfew, but Madeleine didn’t want to. Fred shook his head, slamming his empty glass onto the table.

“Nope! It pains me to say this Georgie, but we’ve been out pranked.” Madeleine glanced over at George slyly. She had assumed that either Fred would have caught on by now, whether it was George who had told him, or if he had worked it out for himself. George smiled at his drink, and ran a hand through his hair, now fluffier than usual as it had dried from the rain. 

“Yep- real shame that Freddie.”  
...

They decided to stay for one last round, before pulling on their jackets and leaving the Three Broomsticks. It was still light, as they made their way up the winding path back to Hogwarts along with all the other students who had decided to head out that Saturday. As they started walking, they spotted a popular tourist attraction, up the hill in the distance causing Madeleine to stop dead in her tracks, Lee walking straight into her back. 

“Oof!” Came his muffled cry as he collided with Madeleine, but she didn’t move, her eyes transfixed to the house on the hill. Lee waved a hand in front of her stricken face, a bemused expression on his face.  
“Merlin’s balls! She’s been possessed!” He laughed, shaking Madeleine slightly by the shoulders. “Beware the Shrieking Shack and it’s supernatural powers!” Angelina tutted at Lee, swatting his hands away from Madeleine, but she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from the shack. She looked at the decrepit house, the crumbling exterior that she had spent the worst night of the month in- where she will continue to suffer through nightmares in. It was like standing under the moon all over again, the shack taunting her with the secret that they shared. Angelina draped an arm around her shoulders, her voice soft.

“You okay Mads?”

“Quoi?”

Madeleine forced her eyes away from the shack, to look at Angelina, a small furrow in her brow. She squeezed Madeleine’s shoulder, leading her away from the shack. “I was asking if you’re okay? You look a little pale.” Madeleine smiled weakly at Angelina, turning her back completely on the shack. She wouldn’t look at it if she could help it. She wouldn’t let something else hold a power over her.  
“I’m fine. A little cold.”

…  
Madeleine walked the rest of the way back to Hogwarts in silence, still spooked by what she had seen earlier. Angelina and Alicia flanked either side of her, linking arms, and huddled together to keep Madeleine warm while the boys joked and messed around a couple of steps ahead of them. 

They had just reached the courtyard when they were stopped by two Slytherin students. Madeleine vaguely recognised one of them from her arthimacy class, as Henrietta. She didn’t know who the boy was, but had seen him lurking around the Slytherin table, and reminded Madeleine of a weasel.

“You’re Madeleine Lupin right?” Henrietta asked, in her high nasally voice. Madeleine gave Henrietta a bewildered look, wondering why this girl was asking.  
“Erm, yeah. Heneritta right?” Henrietta didn’t answer her question, just pursed her lips, looking Madeleine up and down with her grey, lifeless eyes. “Hmm. I have a cousin who goes to Beauxbatons” she carried on, flicking her brown hair over one shoulder. She gave Madeleine a cruel smile, and arched an eyebrow. “Is it true that both your parents are dead? That’s what she said. And that you got expelled. Is that true then? You got expelled _and_ you’re an orphan?” 

“I…” Madeleine opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, her cheeks burning. She was dimly aware that she had dropped her bag with her goodies from Hogsmeade onto the floor, the box of chocolate frogs spilling out from it. What was she supposed to say? Her knees were weak, and she was certain that if it wasn’t for Angelina or Alicia holding onto her, they probably would have buckled out from beneath her. She watched the girl study her, the malicious look in her eye that reminded her of somebody else. Oh. A sudden surge of anger broke through her, snapping her out of her daze. Before she knew what she was doing, she had wrenched her arms free, wand in her hand pointed directly at Henrietta.

 _“Engorgio”_ she growled, and Henrietta gasped, hands flying to her mouth as her tongue began to swell, getting bigger and bigger, and bigger. She dashed off, the weasel boy in tow while Madeleine remained stood, her wand arm still raised and shaking. She lowered it slightly, gulping.

“Mads?” Alicia asked tentatively, putting a hand on her arm. She shook it off, tears pricking at her eyes. She didn’t want them to see her cry, she didn’t want them to ask questions. She wanted to be alone. 

“Mads!” Alicia shouted after her as she ran through the courtyard, through the halls and was halfway to the dorm when she stopped. They would be sure to find her there. And if they didn’t find her in Gryffindor Tower, they would certainly look for her in the library. Desperate for some peace and quiet, she sloped off letting her feet carry her nowhere in particular, when she stumbled across the steps leading up to the clock tower. She hesitated, her hand on the doorknob unsure whether this was the right choice, but she really didn’t want to see anyone. She opened the door, and headed up the steps.  
…

Madeleine wasn’t sure how long she had been hiding in the clock tower. She had watched the sun slowly slip the final stretch across the sky, tinting everything with gold. She had finished crying, now sat with her back pressed against the stone wall where she had slumped to the ground. 

It wasn’t even the fact that Henrietta had so tactlessly brought up the subject of her parents, or even asked her if it was true. It was the expulsion that had upset her. The idea that didn’t matter where she went, who she tried to be, her secret always caught up to her. Always forced her to be the outcast. A reminder that she never truly belonged. Who was she kidding? Trying to fit in? Trying to work hard and impress her teachers? Trying to make friends? Her expulsion was proof that no matter how hard she tried, in the end it was for nothing. 

“Interesting hiding spot,” came a voice from the doorway. Madeleine was brought out of her maudlin thoughts to see George leaning against the doorway. “Angie’s taken your stuff back to the dorm.”

“How’d you find me?” She asked, looking up at him. She could see that he was smiling, even if it was half hidden in the shadows. He shrugged, scuffing the floor with the toe of his shoe. 

“Lucky guess,” and Madeleine tilted her head, trying to gauge George’s expression better. She had a feeling that he was lying, but couldn’t be certain of it. 

“Henrietta was wrong to bring it up. Your parents I mean,” George added hastily like it wasn’t clear. “I would have hexed her too.” Madeleine shrugged, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. 

“Did you really get expelled from Beauxbatons?” He asked curiously after a pause. Madeleine sighed, biting the inside of her cheek. 

“... yeah.” 

“Wicked.”

Madeleine snorted, rolling her eyes up at him. He came a couple of steps closer, holding out his hand to her. He jerked his head in the direction of the stairs. “C’mon. Dinner.” Madeleine looked at the hand hesitant, before taking it firmly in her grasp and hauling herself to her feet. She dusted herself off a bit, and bumped her shoulder against his. 

“Thank you.”  
…

Madeleine took her usual place in between Alicia and Angelina, but they didn’t say anything, instead carrying on describing in vivid detail Hogsmeade to Katie, who sat opposite them, agog. Lee pushed a serving dish in Madeleine's direction. It looked like the kitchens had made up cauliflower cheese, but despite the delicious smell, she shook her head and said she wasn’t hungry. 

“What happened to the Slytherins?” She asked, as one sopping wet Slytherin student sat next to another, dripping water all over the floor. They were muttering darkly to one another, shooting glares at everyone and anyone across the Great Hall. 

Lee looked over his shoulder then back at Madeleine, raising his eyebrows. “Their common room got flooded.” He said, returning to his food.

“Who did that?” Madeleine asked, taking another look at the table across the hall. Whoever it was had done a very good job, and much to her delight it seemed that Henrietta and weasel boy had been thoroughly drenched from head to toe. 

“I don’t think anyone’s _really_ to blame.” George replied, a distinct twinkle in his eye. Fred perked up, a sly smile creeping across his face.  
“Yeah. It was just a freak accident really, Hogwarts is a really old school,” he added.

“And an old school has old plumbing.” George pointed out, smirking. 

“I suppose I’ll have to thank the pipes then,” Madeleine grinned, reaching for the serving dish. It turned out she was quite hungry after all.


	7. Karaoke and Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the 'nearly headless Nick,' conversation happened in the start of term feast, I just liked it in the Halloween chapter.

KARAOKE AND TROLLS  
31st October 1991

Madeleine had officially survived two transformations at Hogwarts, and the thought filled her with a sense of pride. Remus was very thankful for the box of chocolate frogs, (though he insisted that she didn’t waste her money on him,) and was glad to hear that she was settling into Hogwarts well, (even though she got detention for hexing Henrietta. Fred and George however, were brimming with pride, saying she was officially a true member of Gryffindor.)

Now, Madeleine stared absentmindedly out of the window while Professor Binns floated up and the rows of desks, rattling off dates about troll uprisings and goblin revolts. Normally, she was quite interested in history, but today her mind was on other things. Largely, the party that the girls were dragging her to in the Ravenclaw common room. After having lost a bet to the Gryffindor house last year, (which house could score the most goals in the Quidditch Cup,) they had to hold the Halloween Feast party this year. Angelina had gushed about the inter-house spectacular and the mayhem that went with it.

“You _have_ to come,” Angelina whispered excitedly from her desk behind Madeleine, leaning across the wooden top into Madeleine’s ear. “It’s crazy. Last year Fred and Lee re-enacted that one scene from the _Dirty Dancing,_ right, while George sang the backing track” Madeleine swivelled round in her chair to face Angelina, disbelievingly.

“No. Way.” She hissed, and Angelina nodded her head giggling. 

“Oh yeah, it totally happened. Ask Ali or Kat!” The two of them looked over at the three boys, who were trying to see how many cauldron cakes they could shove in their mouth. Madeleine was certain that if Fred tried to squash one more in, then he would choke to death, and then there would be two ghosts haunting the history classroom. “He’s actually got a really good voice,” Angelina was saying, as Lee began spluttering, spit and crumbs flying everywhere whilst George thumped him hard on the back.

“They must have been on something,” Madeleine muttered, more to herself than Angelina. Angelina squinted at the three boys, like they were specimens under a microscope. “Nope. They were totally sober.” Madeleine snorted, rolling her eyes at them, and tried to re-engage in the lesson, but it was near impossible, especially when George hit Lee on the back a tad too hard, sending him flying out of his chair.  
…

“Okay, okay, what about _this_ top, with _this_ skirt,” Katie said, holding up a tight lilac top and a pink checkered skirt. Angelina tapped her finger to her lips, in deep thought. It was half an hour before the Halloween feast, and they were up in their dorm room, deciding on what they should wear. Alicia had disappeared into the bathroom about an hour before, and had only just reappeared in a cloud of steam and perfume. Melissa was last seen sulking on the Gryffindor sofa, arms folded and nose in the air after she had been evicted from the dorm room. Angelina stood up, examining the different items of clothing. 

“I like the top, but it would work better with the black skirt.” She said, rifling through the heap of clothes on Katie’s bed, and triumphantly pulling out a black skirt. Katie flung her arms around her friend, gushing her thanks before flopping onto Madeleine’s bed. 

“Are any of the other second years going?” Madeleine asked, looking between her shoes. She liked the red ones the best, but then she would have to swap her skirt out for a pair of jeans. Katie shook her head, rolling onto her stomach, watching Alicia curl her hair. 

“Nah. They’re all too boring. Wish I was in your year,” she sighed, chewing on her fingernail. Madeleine felt a pang of guilt. Katie was one of the oldest second years, her birthday on the third of September. Alicia and Angelina had spent the whole day convincing the elves in the kitchens to bake her this gigantic red velvet cake, which they had eaten when they invited her over to a sleepover in their dorm. Madeleine was intrigued to find out how the three of them had become such good friends, but was yet to gain the courage to do so. “There, perfect,” Alicia breathed, springing the last black coil free from the curler, and twisting it around her finger.

Once the outfits had been picked, and Angelina had finished applying her makeup (there would only be a short time after the feast to get changed and run over to the astronomy tower,) the four of them headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
…

Once again, Madeleine found herself impressed with the decorations that Hogwarts had been covered in. All week, jack-o-lanterns peered down on the students from windowsills, enchanted candles flickering within them, silvery spider webs glistening from every corner, orange streamers twisted over ever banister rail and in the rafters,and bats swooped down over the students in the Great Hall, reminding Madeleine of Fruitloop (who had taken up residence in the clock tower.) The smell of autumn leaves and baked apples with cinnamon scented the hallways and corridors, and Madeleine was intrigued as to where it was coming from. 

She plonked herself into her seat, the boys sat opposite her as they waited expectedly for Dumbledore to announce the feast to begin. It appeared as usual on the golden platters: roast pork, apple sauce, roast potatoes, carrots, peas, parsnips- the works and Madeleine felt her mouth water at the sight. They tucked in, when a silvery flicker caught her eye. So far, the only ghostly encounter that Madeleine had come across were Peeves (when he had thrown a wad of wet toilet paper at her,) and Professor Binns (but Madeleine felt that he was so boring, that he didn’t really count.) She watched the ghosts of Hogwarts flit between the students, creating the spooky drama that had been missing from the feast so far.

“Who's the ghost for Gryffindor?” She asked George, looking amongst the table for the spectre. George peered up and down, searching for it also, before pointing his knife a couple of seats down to where Ron and Harry were sitting. “There, that’s him.”

“Nearly headless,” Harry seemed to be asking, a puzzled look from behind his glasses. “How can you be _nearly_ headless?” The ghost raised his eyebrows, and tugged on his hair. His head fell to one side, leaving a stumped neck. The head itself seemed to only be attached by a thin piece of flesh that was left and Madeleine gulped. The ghost flicked his head back onto the stump of neck, floating away to traumatise other unsuspecting students. Harry seemed to have a similar reaction to Madeleine, as his green eyes became comically round, and Ron elbowed him jokingly. “Told you not to ask,” Madeleine thought he could hear him say to Harry.

The doors at the end of the Great Hall burst open with a loud BANG and professor Quirrell came scuttling into the hall, his face white. He was screeching something in an uncharacteristically high voice, waving his arms above his head like a madman.  
“Troll! Troll! In the dungeon! There’s a troll in the dungeon!”   
Everybody froze, and it was so silent that you could hear a quill drop.   
“I just thought you would want to know,” Quirrell croaked, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fainted. 

There was a beat of silence before the whole hall erupted. Someone students were screaming, some were crying, but most-like Madeleine- were blinking dazedly at the teachers table unsure exactly what to do. “Did you let a troll into the castle?” George hissed, leaning across the table towards Madeleine. She shook her head vehemently. “No!” She hissed back. “Did you or Fred?”

“QUIET!” Dumbledore’s voice bellowed, and the hall once again quietened. “The prefects will lead you back to your houses.”  
…

The seven of them were crowded around the fire in the Gryffindor common room, a muted atmosphere hanging over them. Fred and Lee had tried to give Percy the slip, wanting to see the troll, but Percy had practically manhandled them to the tower, saying if Fred didn’t behave then he would personally inform their mother. McGonagall had sent the remains of the feast up to the common room, where they were grazing from it, casually popping something onto their plate before returning to their group, talking in hushed tones. 

“This was going to be your first Halloween party!” Angelina lamented at Madeleine, who was sprawled out on the rug in front of the fire while Alicia braided it into an intricate plait. Madeleine shrugged, unwrapping a toffee and popping it into her mouth. 

“Yeah. I was looking forward to some bad karaoke” she said as she chewed on the toffee. George raised his eyebrow from his perch on the sofa, resting his elbows on his knees, a wicked grin on his face. “Night is still young Madeleine.” Madeleine pulled a face at him as Alicia tugged a little too sharply on her hair. 

“How do you think the troll got in?” Katie asked, licking the crumbs of a chocolate cake off her fingers. Fred shrugged, loosening his tie. “I dunno. You lot took Magical Creatures,” he said, throwing the now removed tie across the room where it landed in a crumpled heap in the corner. Angelina wrinkled her nose. “We don’t learn about trolls. Anyway- aren’t they supposed to be really thick? Maybe someone let it in.” There was a collective turn of heads, as they all swivelled to look expectedly at Fred and George.

“It wasn’t us!” They shouted in unison, for what felt the upteenth time that evening. Even Percy had seemed a little skeptical of their innocence. 

The door to the common room swung open, and in marched three first years. Madeleine recognised the two boys to be Harry and Ron, and with them was a girl, her brown frizzy hair an array of curls. They seemed a little stunned, dust settling on their clothes, and faces smudged with dirt. Fred opened his mouth and then shut it again.

“Bloody hell- what’s Ron done now?”   
…  
1st November 1991

It had turned out that in a coincidence that was beyond Madeleine’s understanding, Harry, Ron and the girl- Hermione- had gone to the dungeons themselves, and defeated the troll. It seemed too improbable for Madeleine to completely fathom, but Fred insisted that it was in fact the truth, as Ron was “too much of a goody-goody to lie to McGonagall. Or mum for that matter.” So, in the late hours of Halloween evening (or the early hours of November first, Madeleine supposed,) she found herself in the boys’ dorm with Angelina, Alicia and Katie. 

Kenneth Towler was also there, only on the promise that he didn’t snitch on the gang to McGonagall the next morning. Kenneth was an odd sort of boy, much too smart to be in Gryffindor Madeleine had thought, as she remembered him from her runes studies’ class. She had engaged in a conversation with him about possibly taking Goblin Finance for her NEWTS (it seemed far too early to be discussing what NEWTS they should be taking,) before he got bored, picked up a serious looking book and went to find peace and quiet in the common room. That had been two hours ago, and Madeleine would have guessed that he had fallen asleep by now.

They had smuggled the last remaining sweets upstairs, hysterical with sugar and exhaustion, playing a rather animated game of exploding snap. “There you go Alicia, you’re own private Halloween party,” Katie giggled, as red and green fireworks sprung out from the deck in their own glorious, miniature display.“Mm- this is much better,” Alicia agreed, reshuffling the deck. Madeleine watched from her spot on the floor, admiring the last sparks of the snap cards. Fred seemed deeply curious about how it worked, and whether he could one day create his own pocket fireworks. Alicia looked up from the deck, and her gaze darted over to Madeleine.

“Um, Mads. Can I ask you a question.” 

“Sure.”

Alicia looked back down at the cards, two spots of pink burning in her cheeks. “I- I was wondering why you were expelled from Beauxbatons?” Madeleine tensed. She should have sensed this coming really, after having admitted the truth to George a couple of weeks ago. She felt her throat close up, and tucked her hair behind her ear. George was looking at her from the corner of his eye, an innate intrigue. 

“I’ll tell you,” she said slowly, “if you promise not to ask about it again?” The others stated their promises, and she took a deep sigh, finding the courage to say the words aloud. “I used to pull stunts all the time when I was at Beauxbatons. Bewitching Cassandra’s broom into a regular broom, letting the owls loose in the dining hall, blowing up the second floor bathroom. Got too much and they expelled me.”

It wasn’t a total lie. Remus had had several letters from the Headmistress saying that if she got one more detention, then they would take serious action. What she didn’t tell them, was that somebody had discovered that she was a werewolf. That they had threatened legal action if Madeleine wasn’t removed from the school. That she was forced to leave. The others stared at her, the silence stretching out before them, not sure what was left to say. 

“Now I’ve had, the time of my life,” George started to sing softly underneath his breath. “No, I’ve never felt this way before -“  
“Yes I swear, it’s the truuuth,” Fred and Lee joined in, grinning at George as they all started to sing louder and louder. “And I owe it all to yoouuu!”

Soon the seven of them were up on their feet, dancing around the dorm room and singing at the top of their lungs, “‘cause, I’VE. HAD. THE TIME OF MY LIFEEE! AND I OWE IT ALL TO YOOUUU!”


	8. Swallowing the Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of Lee Jordan's commentary on the match is taken directly from the books

SWALLOWING THE SNITCH

9th November 1991

Katie fell back onto her bed, grabbing a pillow and covering it with her face. Madeleine watched it with some amusement, feeling a twinge of sympathy towards her friend. “Nervous?” She asked. It was Katie’s first year on the team, after having signed up during the second week of term. “Oliver will be so mad if we lose,” came her muffled voice from underneath the pillow. “I’m so scared of messing it up, I might be sick.”Angelina appeared, already dressed in her quidditch robes.   
“Don’t worry Kat, me and Alicia will be there. And the twins. You’ll do fine!” 

It didn’t matter what was said to Katie, she was a nervous wreck throughout breakfast, barely touching anything. She wasn’t the only one, Madeleine spotted Hermione trying to coax a very grey looking Harry into eating some toast. The quidditch team excused themselves early from the breakfast table, and headed off to the changing rooms to get ready. As they were leaving, Lee let out a loud whistle towards the girls, causing them to turn back around. “Good luck out there, alright ladies! Especially you Angie,” he said with a deliberate wink. She opened her mouth wide, as if to hurl an insult, while a chuckling Katie tugged on her arm, dragging her to the changing room. 

Madeleine raised an eyebrow. “What was all that?” She asked, swiping a slice of his toast and munching on it happily. He grinned cunningly at Madeleine, “going to change directions for a bit. Make it look like I’m interested in Angelina so Katie’ll get jealous.” Madeleine snorted, shaking her head at the poor, clueless boy. “Sure Lee. You do just that,” she muttered sarcastically.  
…

Lee Jordan was escorted to stand with McGonagall, who watched him with a wary eye as he took to the commentators booth leaving Madeleine to watch the match alone. Well. Not completely alone. She spotted Kenneth and Melissa sitting on a bench halfway up the stand, and as a result of not knowing anyone else, she went to join them. The stands were decked three quarters in gold and red, the Gryffindor stand even had their own ‘POTTER FOR PRESIDENT’ banner, and it was clear to Madeleine that both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were supporting Gryffindor for the first match of the season. One stand was dressed in green and silver, the opposing Slytherins. Madeleine watched with anticipation as her friends marched onto the pitch. She could make out the twins, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Oliver and even little Harry, who seemed tiny compared to the others. Madam Hooch said something on the ground, before blowing on her whistle, and they kicked off, shooting into the sky- Harry with some speed.

“And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-”

“JORDAN!” 

“Sorry professor.” Madeleine laughed at Lee’s commentary of the match, while Melissa tutted scornfully beside her.  
“He really shouldn’t be doing that,” she moaned, talking over him. “It’s not right.” Madeleine did her best to ignore her, choosing instead to focus on the darting players around the pitch, crimson players dashing from on end to the other.

“And she’s really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood’s, last year only a reserve — back to Johnson and — no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes — Flint flying like an eagle up there — he’s going to sc— no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle — that’s Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and — OUCH — that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger — Quaffle taken by the Slytherins — that’s Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he’s blocked by a second Bludger — sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can’t tell which — nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes — she’s really flying — dodges a speeding Bludger — the goal posts are ahead — come on, now, Angelina — Keeper Bletchley dives — misses — GRYFFINDORS SCORE!” 

The crowd erupted in a cacophony of cheers, Madeleine alongside them, letting loose a howl as she leapt from her seat to celebrate with her house. She reminded herself to congratulate Angelina first hand when they got back to the common room. She watched as Fred and George artfully hit each bludger sent their way, whacking it in every which way with a great deal of force. She watched as one of the twins managed to smack a bludger out of Harry’s way, who seemed to be circularing the pitch on his broom, keeping out a keen eye for the snitch. 

“Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the- wait a moment,” Madeleine could hear thrill in Lee’s voice as he spotted something nobody else had, “was that the snitch?” The question was repeated in a wave of murmuring and whispering, and Harry sat up straighter on his broom like a dog that had caught a scent. Within two seconds, he was flat against his broom, racing at a break-neck speed across the pitch. Marcus Flint came out of nowhere, slamming his body against Harry’s broom, sending him on a tailspin. Somewhere beneath her, Madeleine could hear the outraged cry “FOUL! That’s a foul!” Madam Hooch was up in an instant, having an angry word with the Slytherin captain, and a free shot was given to the Gryffindor team, but Harry had lost the snitch.

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides. “So — after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating —”   
“Jordan!” growled Professor McGonagall.   
“I mean, after that open and revolting foul…”   
_“Jordan, I’m warning you—”_   
“All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I’m sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession. Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no…” Lee’s voice was drowned out by the cheers of Slytherins, who took to banging on the sides of their stand with their fists, creating a right racket. A bubble of anger rose in Madeleine’s chest, but she pushed it down. No one would appreciate it if she went full wolf in the middle of a quidditch game.

Madeleine looked up and gasped. What the hell was wrong with Harry? His broom was zigzagging across the pitch, jerking him in different directions, taking him higher and higher into the sky. She felt Melissa grab her arm, and pointed at Harry, as if Madeleine hadn’t already noticed the bizarre behaviour. He began rolling over and over like a crocodile, when it flipped on itself, and he was hanging off of it with one hand. There was a collective gasp, and the twins flew up to help him. One of them tried to pull him onto their broom, but his broom just jumped up higher, so they took to circling beneath him, to catch him if he fell.

“Merlin’s balls!” Madeleine shouted, watching with horror as Harry just hung there. Then, as if nothing had happened, he swung one leg over, and clambered back onto his broom. Madeleine was fixated, gasping alongside everyone else as he flew at a nose dive straight down to the ground, before clapping his hands over his mouth. He tumbled off his broom, on all fours, and spat something gold into the palm of his hands. 

The snitch. 

Whatever Lee was saying couldn’t be heard over the roar of the crowd, and Melissa thought her face was going to split into two she was grinning so hard.   
…

“Bloody marvellous, that’s what it was,” Wood was gushing back in the common room to some fourth years as he retold the match. “Absolutely _bloody marvellous._ He’s got natural talent. We’re going to win the cup. I can feel it.”

“You say that every year,” Fred chortled, handing Oliver a butter beer. The quidditch captain shook his head, a dreamy faraway look on his face as he pictured lifting the quidditch cup above his head. “Bloody marvellous,” he said again softly, taking the bottle from Fred. 

No one had seemed more surprised about the quidditch victory than Harry, who was sat dazed with his friends as the entire house came to congratulate him, or pat him on the back. It had turned out that he had almost swallowed the snitch in his desperation to grab it, but nobody minded as it meant they won the match. As Oliver had put it at the start of the match “anything to win,” before adding “within reason,” after catching the twins’ eye.

The party was in full swing, and Madeleine was enjoying everything about it, giddy on butter beer while some of the older students passed something around in a flask that was a tad stronger.


	9. Midnight Trips and Birthday Surprises

MIDNIGHT TRIPS AND BIRTHDAY SURPRISES. 

22nd November 1991. 

Madeleine heaved herself onto the bed, and vomited onto the floor. The change had been no worse than usual, no cuts or scrapes to reveal her identity, but her head throbbed nonetheless. She had enough time to make herself decent before Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. 

“Oh dear,” she said when she spotted the mess. “Not to worry, pet, scourgify. There, all sorted.” With a flick of her wand, it vanished, and the little mediwitch eased a swaying Madeleine to her feet. “How are you feeling?” She asked, fussing over Madeleine. She wrinkled her nose, flexing her fingers and toes to make sure none of them were broken. They were fine.

“Good.” 

Madam Pomfrey stopped her inspection, putting her hands on her hips. “You Lupins always lie,” she tutted and Madeleine raised her eyebrows, rather taken aback.

“You know Remus?” She asked. It shouldn’t shock her as much as it did. After all, he had gone to Hogwarts too. He must have had some if not the exact same teachers. 

“You’re not my first werewolf dear,” Pomfrey said, slipping an arm around Madeleine’s waist as she led her down the path back into the school. “Honestly, I thought he would have told you.”  
…

Madeleine propped her head up on her elbow, yawning as the others ate their breakfast. “Late night?” Lee asked as she picked up a piece of bacon from his plate, nibbling at the end. It had started off as a joke, a comment on how much she ate, but now it was a habit where she kept stealing parts of his breakfast. He didn’t seem to mind.

“Mhm,” Madeleine grumbled, too sleepy to answer him properly. Alicia rolled her eyes, pouring herself some more orange juice.   
“She’s poorly again Lee, leave her alone.”   
Fred pulled a face, at the mention of what he called ‘girl stuff,’ when the post came in. The owls swooped in, majestic as ever, and one tawny owl dropped a card and a small flat parcel onto Madeleine’s lap. 

Happy Birthday Cub,   
Remus

The card read in his slanted scrawl, and Madeleine couldn’t help but smile to herself. He had probably had a rough night just like her, but she could count on him to remember her birthday. She ripped into the parcel and found a brand new copy of a book- The Great Gatsby. She ran her hands over the gilded letters on the blue cover, itching to read it immediately. 

“It’s your birthday!” Angelina shouted, staring at the book. Madeleine shrugged then nodded. She was never one to celebrate her birthday, but Remus had always tried to make an effort. Angelina, however, had taken birthdays very seriously. Both hers and Katie’s were the same week in September, resulting in Katie sleeping over in their dorm, and Alicia convincing the kitchen elves to make a three tiered sponge cake. 

“We have to do something,” she demanded, her face becoming serious like this was now a quidditch match, and not her friends birthday. Madeleine waved an impatient hand. 

“Please don’t- it’s okay. We’re going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, we can do something then!” Angelina shook her head, her hair bouncing around her shoulders. Her brown eyes were set, determined. 

“We could do something tonight!” 

“We have a quidditch practise Angie,” Katie reminded her softly. 

_“After_ practise then.”

“We’ve got detention,” Fred said, ruffling George’s hair, who batted him away. Alicia groaned.

“What for? Wood is going to murder you.” George grinned slyly up at Alicia. 

“Filch caught us trying to shove a rocket down a salamander.”

Lee folded his arms, nose in the air with mock indignation. “You pulled a prank? Without me?” He asked, pouting dramatically. Madeleine shifted in her seat uncomfortably. 

“Really guys, it’s nothing special okay? We don’t have to do anything.” And after that, the matter was dropped.  
…  
23rd November 1991

Madeleine was having the most lovely dream. She was back at home, Fruitloop swooping up and down from the ceiling as she read the most enchanting book she had ever read. The pictures moved, the knight in shining armour running to slay the dragon, when she was rudely awakened. Her bed curtains were yanked apart, and three giggling faces poked through the gap.

“Putain d’enfer!” 

“Ssh!” Alicia giggled, motioning to Melissa's snoring bed. The three girls clambered onto Madeleine’s bed, drawing the curtains shut again. Katie muttered a silencing spell, but they still spoke in hushed tones, it felt weird to talk at a normal volume. 

“Happy birthday Mads!” Katie whispered, tackling Madeleine into a hug, sticking a bedazzled tiara on her head, garishly decorated with rhinestones and pink feathers. She groaned, and wiped a tired hand over her eyes.

“What time is it?” She asked groggily. 

“Midnight.”

Madeleine fell back onto her pillows, throwing an arm over her face. “Technically, it’s not my birthday anymore.” She felt someone paw at her arm. 

“C’mon sleepy head, we’re going out.” Madeleine allowed herself to be pulled into an upright position, grabbing a random jumper and shoes. The four of them tiptoed out of the dorm, leaving Melissa behind, still fast asleep and tucked securely in bed.  
...

Lee, Fred and George were waiting for the girls to join them in the common room, jackets and shoes thrown on top of their pyjamas. They had a mischievous look about them, looking up at the tiara that was leaning at a precarious angle. Madeleine halted on the steps. 

“D’accord,” she said, eyeing the group suspiciously. “What’s going on?” Fred winked at her, walking backwards to the portrait hall. 

“We’re sneaking out Lupin.”

And that was how Madeleine found herself sneaking around the castle in the pitch black, awake for the second night in a row. She had been convinced that they would get caught, but the school was empty and no one- not even Peeves- found them. They followed Fred, who expertly navigated the halls and stopped short before a statue of a humped back witch. Madeleine had walked past the statue practically every day in order to get to the courtyard. George pressed at the base of the hump, and the back slid away revealing a tunnel. 

They climbed in, one after another, muttering their amazement. “How did you even find this?” Angelina asked, lighting her wand to see where she was going. George shrugged, giving Fred a sly look from the corner of his eye.“We make it our business to know Kat.” Like that answered everything.

They walked single file down the dirt path, and Madeleine had a sudden flashback to the times that she walked a similar path to the shack. She blinked, shaking the thought loose. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. Now was her special mystery birthday outing. She sniffed, a faint waft of- “is that chocolate?” 

George glanced back over his shoulder. “You’ve got a good nose,” he said, and Madeleine blushed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind an ear. She would really have to get a grip on things if she didn’t want people knowing that she was a werewolf.

The path ended with an iron rung ladder and a trap door above. Lee went through first, followed by Alicia, Angelina, Fred, Madeleine and lastly George, bringing up the rear of the group. Once Madeline poked her head out the other side, she found herself in a stock room, boxes and crates stacked in rows. It was the stock room for Honeydukes. 

She scoffed, not sure what to make of it, as Lee dived into a box filled with cauldron cakes. She and the girls just stared as the boys began to help themselves by the armful. 

“Having a good birthday?” George asked, twirling a lollipop between his nimble fingers. Madeleine plucked it from his hands and popped it into her mouth, grinning.

“The best.”


	10. Christmas Cards from Gred and Forge

CHRISTMAS CARDS FROM GRED AND FORGE

19th December 1991

“Five points,” Fred said as they ducked behind a bush to avoid Quirrell. George scowled at him, raising his own wand, and the snowball followed suit. With a flick of his wrist, the snowball launched through the air, and smacked the back of his turban. He turned around, trying to catch the culprits first hand, and the three of them crouched back down, hiding themselves in the leaves. “Ha- now I’m three points up,” George teased at Fred. 

All the other students used the last day of term to pack and say goodbye to their friends before they went away on their Christmas break. Not the Weasley twins. They had taken to charming snowballs, and sending them flying at Professor Quirrell's head, making a game of it. 

Madeleine snickered as Quirell chased them, not daring to look back behind her as the three of them wove in and out of unsuspecting students, skidding around the corner, and collapsing into a heap of giggles into the empty charms classroom.

“You headed home?” George asked once they had caught their breath back. Madeleine heaved a great sigh.

“Yeah. Someone’s got to look after Remus.”  
…

21st December 1991

Mads-  
Going Mad here (hah! Get it?) Anyway, Fred found out you were the master prankster (or is it the mistress pranktriss?) And wants tips.  
George.

The bloody Marvellous Madeleine Lupin  
How dare you not tell me that you were pranking us! Please inform me on the text changing spell (consider it an xmas gift.)  
I’m totally winning the snowball game, (don’t listen to what George says.)   
Merry Christmas!  
Fred

Dear Fred and George,  
Glad you’re having fun at Hogwarts. Have you done the History essay? I can’t decide whether or not to do the question of the Troll Uprising of 1834, or the impacts of the Goblin Revolt in 1553. Please send help.  
Mads.  
…

22nd December 1991

Dear Mads,  
Happy Xmas! Hope you’re having fun xoxo. I sent your pressie early, so let me know if you got it. Currently stuck in Wales, with the family (good Godric I hate cousins.) See you in the New Year!  
Alicia x

Hiya Mads!  
Merry Christmas and happy New Year!  
Kat xoxo  
...

23rd December 1991

Madeleine Lupin,  
I regret to inform you that Fred and George have jumped off of the astronomy tower in retaliation to you suggesting they do homework over the Christmas holidays.   
Don’t worry, I still love you!  
Happy Christmas and whatnot,  
Lee

Weasley and Co,  
Stop being so dramatic  
Lupin

Alicia  
Yes I got your gifts- thank you! Don’t go too stir crazy in Wales, it’s only for a couple of weeks.  
Merry Xmas and Happy New Year  
Mads.  
…

27th December 1991

The Lovely and Luminous Lupin  
Thank you for the chocolate frogs- a very fine gift from the confectionary queen herself (really, I have never known anyone to eat as much sugar as you do, and we’re related to Ron.)  
Gred and Forge

Madeleine  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!  
Thank you for the gifts,  
Love Angelina xxxx  
….  
30th December 1991

Really- Gred and Forge?   
Lupin


	11. Werewolf versus Wolfsbane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Madeleine has some depressing thoughts in this chapter, but there's cute George/Madeleine moment at the end

WOLFSBANE VERSUS WEREWOLF

18th January 1992

Madeleine had had a rather peaceful Christmas with only herself and Remus and Kreacher to keep her company. Remus seemed armoured when he unwrapped the badly knitted socks that she had made for him (it had become a tradition that Madeleine always made Remus’ Christmas’ gifts.) They had welcomed in the new year, and before she knew otherwise, was back onto the train to Hogwarts. The atmosphere had once again changed, as the prospect of exams hung heavy in the air. Madeleine spent most of her time tucked away in the furthest corners of the library, going through her notes, and completing essays before she was chased out by the terrifying librarian, Madam Pince. Most nights Alicia, Katie and Angelina joined her, letting her studiously carry one while they chatted and giggled hysterically, but other nights they were out on the quidditch pitch, following Wood’s strict regime. Fred, George and Lee seemed to have an aversion to studying, mocking the girls for their efforts to revise, instead planting dungbombs in careless student’s bags, or hiding their textbooks. 

On the morning before her transformation, Madeleine followed the steps up to the infirmary, ready to take the wolfsbane potion once again. Madam Pomfrey greeted her with her usual cheery demeanour, ushering her into the confines of her office. Madam Pomfrey’s office was a small little room, with two armchairs and a small coffee table that was covered with patient notes, a wash basin tucked away in one corner.

“Take a seat dear,” she urged Madeleine, as she poured the foul green liquid into a glass for her, ensuring the right dosage. She peered at the sluggish liquid, the emerald green potion so dark that it seemed black. She frowned, sniffing it before recoiling, covering her nose. That was a mistake. The stench burned her nostrils, stinging the skin. She pulled away, gagging, eyes bulging. It took several minutes for her to stop. Once she did, she picked up the glass with a grimace, squeezed her eyes shut and chugged the lot in one go. It tasted vile, like rotting food, and her stomach contracted as it took a hold of her. Madam Pomfrey took the glass from her, patting her hand and Madeleine did her best to shake the burning sensation in her gut. She could feel the potion at work. All of the restless energy that she had drilled into her work suddenly left her, fatiguing her.

“You better have some breakfast then,” Madam Pomfrey was saying as she tidied the glass and remaining potion away, tipping the dredges into a basin that stood in the corner. Madeleine got up shakily to her feet, and worked on putting one foot in front of the other all the way down to the Great Hall.  
…

19th January 1992

Madeleine couldn’t move. She was glued to her bed. Her mattress and her were one in the same. It was like her brain was on fire, each noise a needle stabbing at her mind, each touch burning her skin. She had spent most of the evening tossing and turning, the sheets twisted around her ankles. She was too hot. She was too cold. She was tired. She was wide awake- the whole thing made her want to _scream._ The morning of the full moon, she sat up, shivering as her hair stuck to her temples, beaded with sweat. Ultimately, Madeleine couldn’t be sure what it was that was affecting her so badly. Her body was drained of energy as always after having taken the potion, but this time it seemed worse somehow. Like she was trying to fight an illness.   
…

Breakfast was a dismal affair. The very smell and sight of the food was off putting, dousing Madeleine with a wave of nausea. Katie pushed a plate of toast towards her, her blue eyes perturbed. “You should eat something, Mads,” she spoke softly, searching for something in Madeleine’s. Madeleine couldn’t do much but hold Katie’s gaze, clutching at her mug of tea without having touched it. Lee waved a hand in front of her face, frowning at her glazed over expression.

“Christ, you don’t think she’s been hit with a confundus charm do you?” He asked, and Madeleine slowly shook her head, wincing at the pain it caused her. 

“I’m fine Lee. Just a headache, that’s all.” It didn’t convince them. They trailed after her all day long, observing and commentating on her unusually and excruciatingly slow pace. Even Fred and George seemed notably concerned, as they didn’t try to bother her at all. Lee carried her bag from lesson to lesson, Alicia sat next to her, scribbling down notes when Madeleine was too exhausted and distracted to lift a quill, and Angelina repeatedly encouraged Madeleine to eat something, but no matter what they did, they couldn’t shake the dazed look from her face.

The whole day passed, and when nobody could convince Madeleine to try the chocolate cake, George put his foot down. “This is ridiculous,” he complained when she had reiterated that she was fine. “You’re _not_ fine Mads. I’m taking you to see Pomfrey.” He helped Madeleine to her feet, slipping an arm around her waist while she tripped, unsteady on her feet. She leaned heavily on him, using him to prop her up. 

“See, you can’t even walk,” he hissed, and Madeleine gritted her teeth. _One foot, then the other. One step then the next,_ she reminded herself, just as she had been all day. “I’m fine George,” she muttered through her clenched jaw, but continued to let George take most of her weight. He knocked on the door to the infirmary, the door swung open, and Madam Pomfrey’s face fell when she saw the state that Madeleine was in. George was able to prop her up in a chair, his expression unreadable.  
....

“I see,” was all Madam Pomfrey said once Madeleine had finished explaining the situation. She had sent a troubled George away, telling him that Madeleine needed plenty of rest, something she couldn’t achieve with him flying around her like a giant gnat. Begrudgingly, he left, shooting distressed looks behind him as Madam Pomfrey shut the door. She studied Madeleine, slouched in her chair, with a small crease in her brow.

“Will you be alright? With the change?” She asked before McGonagall arrived, ready to whisk her away to the shack. Madeleine nodded, not wanting to put the kind woman out any further. There was no explanation as far as she was aware, as to what her mystery ailment was.  
…  
20th January 1992

It was like dying. Or, the closest that Madeleine ever imagined dying to feel like. Each point of the transformation was amplified, the moments that she was a wolf unbearable. She felt the change back into human, screeching, crying out for help, crying out for Remus, crying for her Papa. 

Someone had replaced her blood with acid, someone had set her alight, and she was burning, she was drowning. She scratched, and clawed at her chest unable to breath- as a wolf or a human she couldn’t remember. Blinded by the agony, the misery, the torment. 

She lay on the floor of the shack, unable to move. She turned her head to one side and retched, before rolling back over, gasping for air. She closed her eyes, the metallic iron smell- she was bleeding somewhere, maybe. She wasn’t sure anymore. She wanted to let go. To drift off, to not matter anymore, to not _suffer_ anymore. Let the dark wrap itself around her, hold her, soothe her. Madeleine couldn’t fight the darkness off any longer. It welcomed her, comforted her and so she did just that. She let go.

 _“Madeleine!”_

She could feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around her, cradling her fragile body awkwardly. She could feel the heat of another living person holding her, and it gave herself something to tether onto, to hold as she dragged herself stumbling back from the darkness’ grasp.

“It’s alright my dear, it’s alright. Let’s get you inside shall we?”  
…

Madeleine had dipped in and out of consciousness that morning. She was dimly aware of half walking and half being carried back to the castle. Of Madam Pomfrey whispering sweet nonsense to her while she patched her up. The first time she awoke, she was groggy and confused. Dumbledore was stood at the end of her bed, his cool, forget-me-not blue eyes staring at her from behind his half moon spectacles.

“Miss Lupin. Glad to see you are awake,” he greeted, like it was any other day. 

“Good morning Professor,” Madeleine rasped, her voice sore. He inclined his head, and sighed, whatever it was playing heavily on his mind. 

“We have found the cause of your-“ he paused, trying to find the right word. _“Influenced_ change,” he said at last, putting it delicately. Madeleine shifted in her bed, chewing nervously on the inside of her cheek. 

“And?” She asked. 

“It would seem that somebody added an extra sprig of wolfsbane to the potion you drank. It is purely accidental, and I want to assure you that-“

 _“Accidental?!”_ Madeleine shouted, all aches and pains from the previous night forgotten. “You mean that someone tries to poison me and it’s an _accident?”_

“I can understand that you’re distressed, but we have taken measures to assure that this doesn’t happen again.”

Madeleine slumped back down against her pillows. Someone had tried to kill her. Whether it had been intentional or not, someone had almost killed her. Dumbledore was still talking, going on about new precautions to make sure that it wouldn’t happen, but she wasn’t listening.

He left shortly afterwards, leaving Madeleine to sleep.  
…

The second time that she woke, it was mid afternoon. Madeleine moaned as the sunlight filtered through the windows, piercing her eyes. She reached aimlessly for a glass of water, and felt one be pressed into her hand. She drank from it greedily, not caring that it dribbled down her chin onto her top. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and looked up almost dropping the glass entirely.

Sat on a chair next to her bed was a sleepy looking George. He had his legs resting on the edge of her bed, leaning back on the chair so that it swung on its back two legs. The corner of his mouth curled up into a small smile as he looked at Madeleine, his eyes gold in the sunlight. He coughed slightly to clear the tension. “Just wanted to see how you’re doing,” he muttered, the tips of his ears burning red. Madeleine blinked, trying to fathom why he of all people would come. Yes they were friends, but she hadn’t realised that they were so close.“I’m okay,” she rasped, her voice still sounding like stone against sandpaper. She yawned, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I’m sorry- you must be tired.” He rushed, embarrassed by his own cluelessness.   
“No, no it’s okay,” Madeleine said hastily, but had to suppress another yawn. “D’accord, maybe a little bit,” she added sheepishly, settling back down in the bed, minding George’s feet carefully. He frowned, sitting forward like he was about to go.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No. I don’t mind talking,” Madeleine murmured, not wanting him to leave. “Well- listening to you talk.” She could feel the drowsiness enveloping her, and these beds were by far the most comfortable she had been in.

“Fine by me. I do have a wonderful voice,” George grinned at her, his usual mirth returning to him

“And in fair warning I might fall asleep.”

“That’s okay. Err, anything in particular you want me to talk about?”

Madeline shrugged her shoulders at a loss. “Just, just tell me something happy.”  
…  
22nd January 1992

Madam Pomfrey kept her in bed for two more days. In that time, her friends came to visit her as often as they could, bringing with them tales of what had been happening around the school, books for her to read, and even homework as Madeleine was determined not to fall behind. But the person who came to see her the most often was George, always with a story of whatever mischief he had caused that day.


	12. Betting and Broomsticks

BETTING AND BROOMSTICKS  
19th February 1992

The next change on the 18th February went on much more smoothly than January’s, much to the relief of Madeleine. They were still painful, and she was still dead on her feet the day either side of the full moon, but she was mostly glad to have made a full recovery. Madam Pomfrey had managed to heal the scratches on her chest as she had made them when she was human, much to her relief. Madeleine was nervous taking the wolfsbane potion, which had been brewed with several teachers present, and extra protection charms had been placed to ensure that it couldn’t be tampered with again. This did not, however, stop Remus from sending a strongly worded letter to Dumbledore, in which he threatened to storm the school should anything like that happen again. 

The majority of her teachers were thrilled to have her back, giving her kindly reminders that she could have plenty of time to catch up if she needed. 

“Y-y-you needn’t be so, w-w-w-worried” Quirrell stammered to her in her next DADA lesson, twitching at his turban anxiously. “You can hand in your n-n-notes tomorrow.” 

Madeleine handed him the completed notes anyway, when a flare rose in her gut, raising her hackles. She backed away from Quirrell, frightened. He looked at her, a menacing look flashing quickly across his face before it vanished. She rushed to her seat, and Angelina leaned across. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, picking up on Madeleine’s distress. 

“Nothing.”  
…  
22nd February 1992

The match was scheduled for late afternoon, Hufflepuff against Gryffindor. Most of the Hufflepuffs had covered themselves head to toe in yellow, and were parading around the hall like aggressive looking daffodils. “Bloody Hufflepunks,” Lee grumbled as he and Madeleine pushed their way past a couple of sixth years. They had swapped out their leather jackets and piercings for yellow jumpers and badger earrings, but were still unmissable with their dark makeup and partially shaved heads. The rest of the gang had already made their way down to the pitch, a twitchy Oliver Wood leading them down to the changing room. 

“We have to win, okay?” He had been seen saying to himself all day, a manic look in his eye. “We _have_ to win.” A rumour had even gone round that he had sacrificed an old broom to the giant squid in the lake to appease the quidditch gods, but Madeleine was fairly certain that it wasn’t true, and had been started by either Fred or George.

As Lee and Madeleine made their way down with the rest of the school once lessons had ended, something caught Madeleine’s eye. Alicia was shouting in the distance at a group of Slytherin first years, waving her arms wildly as she gestured angrily at them. Lee and Madeleine shared a look, before racing over to join her.

“Get that ruddy thing out of my face!” She was yelling into the face of one first year with platinum blonde hair, who sneered at her, evidently not afraid. She lunged forward to grab at a box he had clenched in his hands, and on it in a cursive handwriting were a group of numbers. 

“There’s no rule against betting,” the boy jeered, rousing a series of unintelligent chortles from his gorilla looking companions. Alicia’s eyes burned, as she lunged for the box again, almost snatching it from his hands.

“Shove off Malfoy,” she growled, her hands clenched into fists. Lee caught up with her before Madeleine did, still sore from the moon. Madeleine was about to remind Alicia that Draco had a point, when she saw why Alicia was fuming, feeling her own blood boil. Scrawled against the odds was what they were betting on. ‘Two to One odds that Harry falls off his broom,’ and ‘How long before Harry is hospitalized?’ Madeleine rounded on the three boys.

“Hand it over,” she snarled, allowing for once the wolf to rise within her. She was taller than the three boys, but not by much, and definitely skinnier, but that wouldn’t stop her in a fight. Draco (who must have been the ringleader of the trio,) looked Madeleine up and down like she was something he would scrape off the bottom of his shoe.

“No.”

Madeleine had had enough by this point. She grabbed the boy by the scruff of his tie, pulling him sharply towards her, eyes steely and jaw clenched tight. She flared her nostrils slightly, mouth twisting into a cruel smile at the panic in his eyes. “You’re going to hand over the box,” she whispered, her tone deadly and spitting venom at the boy, “and you’re going to walk away. Or I’m going to do something I’ll regret. Comprendre?” Malfoy nodded his head slightly, and she dropped his shirt, letting go of him roughly. He handed over the box, his hands trembling slightly before he scurried off, his gorilla bodyguards close on his heels. 

Madeleine felt herself relax slightly, handing the box over to Lee. “Give it to McGonagall.” Lee continued staring, his eyes so wide they might have fallen from their sockets.   
“Bloody hell Mads- that was terrifying!”   
…

_“Bloody hell Mads- that was terrifying!”_

Terrifying. 

Madeleine didn’t want to be terrifying. She didn’t want people to avoid her forever, to be scared of her, to cross to the other side of the street when they saw her coming. She was Madeleine. Bookish, quiet, never one to trouble anyone else. It bothered her, Lee’s words, causing a gnawing feeling in her gut like a small rodent was burrowing inside of her.

Terrifying. 

Was that what people thought when they saw her? Even without the knowledge of the hidden monster?   
The match had barely lasted five minutes. Snape had been sent to referee the match, specifically to make sure that no one hexed Harry’s broom. Angelina had just scored her first (and only as it would turn out,) goal of the match when Harry zoomed across the pitch, holding the snitch in his hand, the wings straining within his grasp. 

The Gryffindor stand erupted into cheers, waving their signs, their banners, their scarves. One second year even kissed the POTTER FOR PRESIDENT banner, saying it brought them good luck. They were in the lead- they had pulled ahead, and Madeleine could only dream of how elated the team (Oliver especially,) would be in this instant. It had to have been some kind of record- scoring and winning within the first ten minutes of the match. Even Kenneth looked pleased.

Madeleine ran down the stairs at the back of the stands, as fast as her legs could carry her, onto the pitch where the team were celebrating. She ran at Alicia and a speechless Angelina, throwing her arms around their necks. 

“You did it!” She squealed as they hugged her back. 

“Well, _Harry_ did it,” Katie said, dismounting from her broom. Madeleine shook her head, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her roughly. “You’re a team Kat. There’s no I in team.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Katie laughed, linking arms with Alicia and Madeleine. “We were pretty awesome out there.”  
…

The Gryffindors liked to throw a party. In the short time that Madeleine had actually been at Hogwarts, the one thing she had learnt, that given the excuse to celebrate, Gryffindor would be there, music blaring. Fred and George had sneaked off into the kitchen to steal some cakes, and reappeared like true heroes, arms laden with cakes, pastries, sweets and biscuits. Someone had put on Nirvana’s _‘Smells Like Teen Spirit,’_ which had resulted in a dance battle between a group of sixth and seventh years. 

Madeleine watched from the armchair she was slumped in, legs draping over the armrest, her hand dangling over the back. She squinted up at the figure approaching her, blocking out the light. It was George. He smiled crookedly down at her, having changed from his quidditch robes into a plain t-shirt and jeans. He sat down on the floor next to her, holding out a biscuit smothered in chocolate. She took it from him gratefully, her gaze returning back to the dance battle. One sixth year was doing a very good impression of the robot, whilst a seventh year did the running man next to him, elbowing anyone who got too close.

“George-”  
“Hmm?” He looked up at her, craning his neck slightly. From this angle, Madeleine could see the numerous freckles that decorated his face like stars across the night sky.

“Can I ask you a question?”  
“You just did.” Madeleine rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that escaped.  
“Am I terrifying?”

George blinked, giving her a puzzled look. “Well I would hate to get in between you and the last chocolate frog.”

“Very funny Weasley.”

He laughed a little, sitting up a bit straighter. “Sometimes, you get this look. Like you’re concentrating on a spell really hard. That’s scary, but in a good way y’know?”

Madeleine shook her head, confused and George sighed, agitated by his own inarticulacy. “Yes. Yes, you can be terrifying, but it’s not anything to get all mopey about.”

He picked himself up off the floor to talk to Lee and Fred, and Madeleine let him.


	13. Birthday Bash and Multiplying Snapes

BIRTHDAY BASH AND MULTIPLYING SNAPES  
29th March 1992

Madeleine chewed on the end of her quill. She liked the library. It was a long dimly lit room with rows upon rows of every wizarding book imaginable. It smelt of parchment and ink, students huddled together, crowded over their textbooks and essays as exam panic set in. Madeleine had been joined by Katie, Alicia and Angelina, all who were a little frazzled and tired from the long days and even longer nights they had ahead of them. Katie was muttering furiously as she rubbed out her trajectory of Venus, and started replotting it, wisps of blonde hair escaping from her ponytail and falling into her eyes. Alicia was clutching at flashcards that Angelina had made, firing one question after another.

“What are the three main ingredients needed in a forgetfulness potion?”

“Dragon tail, juniper and,” Angelina widened her eyes in panic. “And… Damn, I’ve forgotten!” 

The irony, not lost on Madeleine, caused her to snort with laughter, knocking the ink pot over Katie’s graph. 

“Do you know what we need?” Angelina said whilst Madeleine hopelessly mopped up the spilt ink with the edge of her sleeve. She looked up at her, groaning inwardly, already knowing what she was going to say.

“Don’t say a party-”

“A party!” Angelina exclaimed, and Alicia threw the flashcards down on the table. There was no talking Angelina Johnson- the Party Animal of Gryffindor- down from an excuse to throw a few decorations up in the common room and get everyone on the dance floor. She had even thrown a makeshift memorial for Hubert, who had managed to escape from his cage and hadn’t been seen since. Lee was convinced that Mrs Norris (the caretaker's cat) had eaten him, but after a group of fourth year girls ran screaming from the toilets last week claiming a “fucking huge spider,” had been seen lurking in the sink, there was hope for Hubert yet.

“What would we even be celebrating?” Katie huffed, waving her graph in the air to try and dry the parchment. Madeleine had managed to get most of the ink off, but there was still a distinct dark stain in the corner, curling the parchment round. Angelina sniffed, not having thought that far ahead.

“The twins’ birthday is on the first,” Alicia said, now having calmed down a bit. Angelina grinned, a scheming look on her face. 

“Well, that’s settled then. Let’s celebrate another year of Fred and George.”  
…  
31st March 1992

The hardest part of the plan was trying to keep the plans a secret from the boys. It was the day before, and so far, everything was planned and ready. Katie had spoken to her friend Lisa Huddgens in Hufflepuff, into making a sign for the twins. Lisa was more than eager to do so, and the Hogwarts Craft Club had spent the past two days carefully painting the sign in their beautiful colour changing paint. Lee was informed by Alicia last minute, asking him to keep Fred and George out of the common room and ‘busy’ before six pm. 

“Whatever you do, under _no circumstances_ must you get a detention,” she had ordered, and Lee promised that he would do his best to keep them out of trouble.

The day before ‘Operation Birthday Bash’ (as Angelina had called it,) Madeleine was sat in charms, impatiently waiting for the lesson to come to an end. Professor Flitwick was stood as per usual on his mountain of books, narrating the benefits of an _arresto momentum_ charm.

“When duelling, it will be most useful if your opponent casts an object towards you,” he squeaked, and demonstrated the enchantment for the class, resulting in a small round of applause. “Now, I will pair you up to practise. Angelina and Lee, Melissa and Kenneth, Alicia and Fred, George and Madeleine-” after having taught the Weasley twins for almost three years, Flitwick had become wise to their ways, and split the brothers from one another, lest they cause yet another unnecessary explosion in his classroom again. His eyebrows had only just grown back from the last time, still patchy in places. 

Madeleine shifted from her desk, picking up the beanbag that she was supposed to throw at George for him to practise the spell on. He raised his wand, giving it a lazy flick, _“arresto momentum,”_ he said, sounding bored, and the bean bag slowed it’s descent towards him, landing neatly in the palm of his hand. He tossed it in the air, catching it behind his back with a smirk. He threw the bean bag back at Madeleine. 

_“Arresto momentum,”_ she said, swishing her wand. The bean bag wavered for a moment, slowing down slightly, before smacking her in the face. “Oof!” She mumbled, rubbing a nose. 

“It’s more of a flick than a swish,” George said, demonstrating for her. Once again, the bean bag slowed down, like it was falling through water, and landed in his hand. Madeleine narrowed her eyes at him. She had never been any good at intuitive magic, much preferring the knowledge she gained from the books. He grinned at her, throwing the bean bag at her. “Y’know, with all the time you spend in the library, I thought you would be better at this.”

 _“Arresto momentum,”_ she tried the flicking of her wand as George had suggested and watched proudly as the bean bag slowed itself down, falling in slow motion through the air. She caught it, and waggled it at George. “Didn’t know you knew where the library was.” 

George laughed, twirling his wand round in his fingers. “Got banned by Madam Pince in our first year.” Madeleine arched an eyebrow.

“You got banned from a library? How’d you manage that?”

“You really don’t want to know,” George replied darkly, a touch of seriousness in his voice, and Madeleine thought it was best not to enquire any further. 

At the end of the lesson, Madeleine hung back telling the others that she wanted to talk to Flitwick about notes from the previous lesson. Once everyone had disappeared off to lunch, she put on her best smile, and walked up to the tiny professor. 

“Professor, I was wondering- hypothetically- how does one make fireworks from their wand?”  
…

1st April 1992

Whether it was fate, a miracle or karma, Fred and George’s birthday was on the same day as April 1st, better known as April’s Fools Day. No two people were better deserving of sharing their birthday, as they were the two biggest fools in the castle. When Katie had first told Madeleine, she was certain that Katie was making it up.

The whole day was full of surprises, most students on edge as if exam stress wasn’t enough to handle, but were gripped in fear with what the Weasley twins had in store for their birthday this year. Madeleine had just finished up her Care for Magical Creatures lesson, and was walking with Alicia and Angelina down to the Great Hall for lunch. 

“We all ready for tonight?” Alicia whispered as they sat down at the table, grabbing a ham and cheese roll. Madeleine and Angelina nodded. 

“Yeah, Kat’s got all the decorations underneath her bed, and Mads got the ‘big surprise’ sorted,” Angelina confirmed as Katie plonked herself down into a seat next to her. 

“You talking about later?”

“Why? What’s happening later?” Fred and George popped seemingly out of nowhere, slipping a glass jar onto the table. 

“Nothing.” The four girls said in unison, resulting in a bemused look from Fred. If they hadn’t suspected anything before, then they definitely did now. Katie picked up the glass jar that was on the table, and held it up to her face, frowning. 

“What’s this?” She asked, sniffing the dredges. “Ew! Gross!” George looked furtively around the hall, as if expecting at any moment for something to happen. Alicia dropped her half-eaten sandwich like it was on fire, giving the twins a murderous look.

“You didn’t,” she hissed, glaring at them both. 

“Did what?” Angelina asked, looking cautiously at the food. 

“I thought you were joking!” Alicia continued, leaning over to smack Fred round the back of his head. He ducked from her reach, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

“Miss Spinnet- you must have learnt by now that I _never_ joke!”

There was a shriek at one end of the hall, where a student had fallen off the bench in surprise. Professor Snape was sat at the Ravenclaw table, a perplexed look on his face as he turned his head from side to side. Madeleine frowned, glancing over at the teachers table and gasping. There were two Snapes- no three, another one had appeared on the Slytherin table. Four- another one at the Ravenclaw. Five. Six. Seven. More and more students transformed into professor Snape, and soon the hall was filled with a couple dozen of the greasy haired professors.   
….

“EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Alicia bellowed, ducking behind the sofa. Lee was supposed to be bringing Fred and George back to the common room any minute from their detention with McGonagall. While most had found the polyjuice prank hilarious, Snape had been seething with resentment, and the pair had cost them fifty points and a detention on their birthday. Not that they seemed to mind, as people had been coming up and congratulating them for the rest of the day. However, this had meant that the girls had plenty of time to get the place ready for the surprise party. The birthday banner was hoisted above the fireplace, colours glittering red, blue, purple, yellow-  
“It changes on the mood,” Katie had said as she stood on tiptoe to tie the bows in place. “Lisa was happy to help.”

Mrs Weasley had sent the boys a giant cake, but if that wasn’t enough to feed the group, Madeleine had snuck down to the kitchens and convinced the elves to create such a spread it could feed an army. Now, the majority of Gryffindor and at least forty other students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were crammed into teeny hiding spots, ready to jump out at the appropriate moment. The door swung open, and everyone jumped up.

“SURPRISE!”

This resulted in a very unmanly scream as Kenneth dropped the books he was carrying with a thud onto the floor, clutching at his chest like he was having a heart attack. 

“Alright Kenneth.” Came Fred’s voice directly behind him. “What’s all this then?”

“Surprise?” Katie said, while Angelina pulled on the string of her party popper.  
….

It had turned out that Kenneth had let the party slip when he had bumped into the three boys on their way to the common room, not knowing it was supposed to be a surprise.

“I’m going to murder that boy,” Alicia snarled while she doned her party hat, and handed Fred and George their birthday crowns. Katie had made them during Hogwarts Crafts Club- something that had started off with a couple of Hufflepuffs knitting in the corridor outside of the kitchens, but when a couple of Ravenclaws asked if they could do their scrapbooking, and Gryffindors asked if they could join in too it expanded. (However, after a mishap with a sticking charm, it was now being supervised by Professor Sprout.) The crowns- similar to the tiara that Madeleine had worn on her own birthday- were covered in gold and red plastic gems, and white feathers at the base. The pair looked like bedazzled chickens.

The party was soon in full swing, and all blights by Kenneth were forgotten. As the night wore on, and Mrs Weasley’s delicious cake had been consumed, it eventually turned to presents. Lee had gotten the pair their own Zonko’s Pranking Kit, Alicia and Katie had given them a joint gift of new beater’s bats, and Angelina had bought them each a box of fudge. 

“You have to look out of the window,” Madeleine announced cryptically when it was her turn. She didn’t want to give anything away, and the twins gave her a baffled look, but went to the window anyways. Madeleine joined them, leaning against the window sill with her wand raised, letting the cool night air wash over. 

There were ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ as the last firework glistened and sparked over the castle, quickly ended by a livid McGonagall, who made an appearance in her tartan nightie.


	14. Final Stretch

FINAL STRETCH

20th June 1992

Exams were over. The final full moon at Hogwarts for that year had been and gone. There wasn’t much left for Madeleine and her friends to do, other than wait for the summer holidays to arrive. It was the last trip to Hogsmeade before the end of the school year, and the seven of them were lounging in the three broomsticks. 

Madeleine had done spectacularly well in her exams, coming top of the class in everything. Well- nearly everything. Somehow, both Fred and George had come joint first in charms, despite having joked through each lesson all year long. 

“But _how?”_ Alicia asked for the millionth time while the pair smirked at her from behind their drinks.

“Pure, natural talent Spinnet,” retorted Fred with a wink. Even Madeleine had been impressed. She had realised that they were smart, what she didn’t understand was why they didn’t put their intelligence into their school work. Alicia snorted, and got up to get the next round. Lee entered a discussion about what they should get up to next year, already planning a years worth of pranks.

It was nice. Comforting, even, to have settled in, to have found a group of people who accepted Madeleine. Not only did they accept her, but welcomed her with open arms, and for the first time, Madeleine felt sad to be leaving Hogwarts, to be leaving school. She would miss them over the next two months. She caught George staring, and blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“What?” She asked, flustered. He shook his head a little, smiling softly at her.

“What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing in particular. Just happy stuff, y’know?”  
…

24th June 1992

“But can he still play?”

“Oliver!” Alicia slapped the quidditch captain’s arm hard, a ferocious look in her eye. “He’s in the _hospital_ for fuck’s sake- sorry Professor.” She added quickly, glancing at McGonagall. McGonagall didn’t reprimand Alicia, instead she removed her glasses and polished them carefully.

“It would seem not,” she answered, placing the now clean spectacles at the end of her nose. She had come directly to find the quidditch team in the early hours of the morning to inform them on the news of Harry’s condition. The story was peppered with holes, as rumours and lies spread like wildfire throughout the castle. He had somehow broken into the third floor where Professor Quirrell was planning on stealing the Philosopher's Stone. Why it was being kept at Hogwarts, Madeleine wasn’t sure about. Why three first year students- Harry, Hermione and Ron- had taken it upon themselves to stop him was still baffling. Surely the teachers should have noticed that one of their own staff members was behaving in such a peculiar manner? 

Then again, Madeleine recalled all of the strange encounters that she had had with him, how he had seemed _\- different-_ to the rest of the teachers at the school. Perhaps it wasn’t such a shock to her. With a sickening feeling, she wondered if Quirrell had picked up on them also. If he was the one that had added the extra wolfsbane to the potion. If he had been the one to try and poison her. Madeleine shuddered, pushing the thought from her. It didn’t matter to dwell on such things now.

Nobody had seemed more astounded by the news than Fred and George. “Ron did what?!” They shouted in unison when McGonagall had informed them. 

“Yes, yes, there’s really no need to shout,” she tutted, but there was a twinge of admiration to the youngest brother of the Weasley family. Fred looked at George with his eyebrows raised.   
“Mum’s not going to like this.”

The person who seemed to be taking Harry’s condition the hardest was most arguably Oliver Wood. After having pulled ahead with the Hufflepuff match, he had been hoping for the Cup this year, with their final match against Ravenclaw. Alas, with no other seeker to take Harry’s place, the match had to be cancelled.

“CANCEL QUIDDITCH?!” Oliver roared, his face turning from beet red, to purple, then white. McGonagall cleared her throat, equally as disappointed as Wood. 

“Er, yes,” she said, watching with concern as Oliver began to tremble, unable to keep his hands steady. “It would seem so.” With that, she left, patting Oliver on the arm as she did so. Katie and Angelina eased him into a chair while Lee fetched him a glass of water. 

“I think he’s in shock,” Alicia said at last, as Oliver stared at a fixed point on the wall, his mouth moving but no words came out. Madeleine spotted Fred and George on their way to sneak out of the common room, leaving her with the distraught and broken Oliver.

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Fred shared a knowing look with George. “Gotta go blow up a bathroom.” 

“Yeah- Harry’ll want a toilet seat during this trying time.”  
….  
26th June 1992.

Fred and George succeeded in blowing up a bathroom and in sending a toilet seat to Harry as a souvenir much to the disgust of Madam Pomfrey. Gryffindor had been subjected to witnessing Oliver suffer through the five stages of grief with having lost a chance to win the Quidditch Cup, and had since locked himself in his dorm. Professor Quirrell hadn’t been seen since the night Harry stopped him from stealing the Philosopher’s Stone. The whole school was abuzz with different versions of the story. Some said that he was still around, hiding in a cave in the Forbidden Forest, others said that Dumbledore had told him to pack his bags, and he had left that night. One story had said that it wasn’t Quirrell, but Voldemort impersonating Quirrell who had tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone, and another that it was a group of enchanted ferrets dressed in Quirrell’s robes. Madeleine had dismissed them all, reasoning that the truth would out itself eventually, and until then she wasn’t interested in the gossip. There was one thing for certain- there was no possible way that Harry could become any more famous than he already was. 

It was the last day of term before she had to go home, and the Slytherin house had managed to win both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup for the sixth year in a row. Madeleine wasn’t sure whether it was friendly house rivalry or bad blood between the Slytherin house and the rest of the school, but the atmosphere was tense to say the least. She was suffering through another one of Dumbledore’s tiresome speeches, when something he said caught her attention.

“Ahem,” said Dumbledore, “I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…”

….

Ten points. They had won the House Cup by ten points. 

The noise was deafening. The ground shook as the students stomped their feet, making the cutlery on the table rattle. Even the stars in the magical ceiling seemed to shudder under the sheer elation of Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw and most of all Gryffindor. With a wave of Dumbledore's hand, the banners rippled, changing from green and silver to red and gold.

The whole thing pure magic.


	15. Summer of '92

SUMMER OF ‘92

10th July 1992

Mads  
Greetings from Italy! Mum and Dad taking me on a great holiday, but Helen is being a right pain. Saw the colosseum yesterday (you know where they fought and stuff,) and was told about the gladiators- kind of reminded me of Oli. I really hope he’s recovered from last term- never seen him so upset.  
Hope you’re having a great summer,  
Kat xoxo

...

22nd July 1992

Dear Madeleine  
We’ve got a gnome infestation going on in the garden. Fred reckons we can try sending one in through the post, but I don’t think it’ll get along with the owl. Let us know if it arrives.  
George

Dear Fred and George  
Under any circumstances DO NOT send me a gnome  
Maddie

….

30th July 1992

Hi  
Did you get a gnome from F and G? Mum’s gone mental now, and I don’t know what to do with it.  
Lee.

Dear Lee,  
Just take it to the nearest park. It should be fine out in the wild, just make sure that it’s a long way from the house, or they’ll find their way back.  
Madeleine

….  
31st July 1992

Hiya Mads!  
How’s your summer going? Mine’s going good- went down to Cornwall for a bit which was nice. The sea was so blue!  
Angie’s staying at mine for a bit, so you can send the rest of her post here.  
Love Alicia xxx

….

4th August 1992

Maddie,  
Mum’s mad and confiscated our rights to Errol, so we’ve ~~stolen~~ borrowed Hermes from Percy. Guess who’s staying here! Not Harry bloody Potter! Ron got in a tizz because he wasn’t responding to his letters, so last night we ~~stole, borrowed~~ taken without permission Dad’s car and flew to his house to break him out. Mum was fuming this morning, and Ginny is going out of her mind. (She 100% has a crush.) When you going down to Diagon Alley? Planning on meeting up with Lee and the girls (Kat says she has to bring her sister-Hilda?- though.)  
Fred and George.  
…  
5th August 1992

Dear the two utter idiots of Gryffindor  
YOU DID WHAT???????!!! Unbelievable!  
And Kat’s sister is called Helen.  
Maddie  
(Ps, not allowed to Diagon Alley. Might try and sneak away though.)  
…

Madeleine was unable to sneak away to Diagon Alley, Remus telling her firmly that it was too dangerous for her to go unsupervised. The likes of Madeleine and Remus were unwelcome there- and if anyone got an inkling of what they were, it would result in chaos. 

Instead, Madeleine enjoyed writing to her friends, spending long days lounging in the sun soaked parks and exploring the markets of muggle London, counting down the days til she returned to Hogwarts.


	16. School's Back in Session

SCHOOL’S BACK IN SESSION

1st September 1992

Madeleine checked the rope that had tethered Fruitloop’s cage to her cart, making sure that the knots were tight. The idea of her beloved bat falling off worried her. Fruitloop looked up at her from one of his black beetle-like eyes. She had tried to distract him with a slice of kiwi, but that now lay discarded on the floor of his cage.

“All set?” Remus asked, his back rigid. He hated having to leave the house, and he hated even more being seen this close to wizards, to Hogwarts, to magic. Madeleine understood why. He had told her carefully why he had chosen to live as much like a muggle as he could from an early age. 

They were werewolves. The wizarding community saw them as a threat, and treated them as such. It was better for everybody involved, if no one knew what Remus and Madeleine were, and they hid themselves away. 

“All set Papa,” she leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek, just as she had done a year ago. It was different now. Before, she didn’t want to go to Hogwarts, and had slightly resented Remus for making her. Now, she was basically jumping up and down with excitement, at the sheer thought of going back. Remus gave her a knowing smile.

“Have fun,” he urged, and it was the last thing that Madeleine heard before she ran through the brick barrier, emerging onto platform 9 and ¾ on the other side.  
….

“MADDIE!” Alicia screeched, tackling her into a bear hung. Madeleine stumbled a bit, but wrapped her arms around her friend, thrilled to see her again. She still had the glow of a summer tan about her, her dark curly hair pulled back by a red scrunchie. They got onto the train, and headed straight for the same compartment that Madeleine had unknowingly sat in last year. Angelina was already there, as was Katie and Lee. 

“The return of Lupin!” Lee howled when she entered the compartment, shoving her trunk in the corner. She grinned back at him, flopping herself down in the corner seat by the window.

“All right Jordan? How was your summer?” 

“Good,”Lee shrugged, eyes darting to Katie. “Better now though.” Katie either didn’t hear him, or simply ignored him, as she giggled with Angelina. 

“Oh you’ll never guess who was made prefect,” Angelina gushed excitedly, leaning forward in her seat.

“Who?”

“Melissa Grace!”

“No way!” 

The compartment door slid open once again, revealing Fred and George on the other side. They seemed to have grown an extra six inches each over the summer, Fred ever so slightly taller than George making it a little easier to tell them apart, and they were both covered in more freckles than the last time she saw them. Peeking out from behind them was a girl, their sister Madeleine would have guessed judging by the hair.

“Morning lads,” Fred said, waltzing into the carriage and settling into a seat next to Lee.  
“And lassies,” Angelina pointed out in lieu of a greeting. George sat down next to Madeleine and smiled down at her. She had to crane her neck slightly to see him, still taken aback by his tallness. She glanced back at the girl, who was still waiting nervously by the door. “Who’s that?” She whispered to George. He blinked, realising that his sister was hovering in the corridor.

“Right!” He said, smacking his hand to his forehead. “Ginny, this is Mads. Madeleine, this our sister, Ginny.” Madeleine waved at Ginny, who made a squeaking noise and scuttled further down the train. Madeleine gave George a bewildered look. “Was it something I said?”

Fred sighed heavily, staring after his sister. “Nah. She’s been acting up all summer.” 

“Oh! That reminds me!” Madeleine jumped up out of her seat, and began to rustle around in her trunk, before proudly pulling out an old polaroid camera. “Say cheese!” She clicked down on it, waiting for the picture to develop. Alicia, Fred and George crowded around her, murmuring eagerly as the picture changed from a black square into a photo of the six of them on the train. As those three were pureblood wizards, they weren’t used to old muggle technology. George took the camera from her delicately, turning it over in his hands. “Remus was going through some of his old stuff and said I could have it. Isn’t it cool?”

“Very,” Lee grinned.   
…

The seven wasted no time settling back into old habits. After a dramatic reenactment of the fight between Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy, the boys were already planning their first prank of the year, when the train door slid open, and an agitated Hermione stood on the other side. She frowned at them, as if she wasn’t expecting to see them there. Or she was expecting to see someone else.

“You haven’t seen Ron have you?” She asked, a tremor in her voice. “Or Harry?” 

Fred shook his head. “No. Why?” Hermione opened her mouth to say something, then closed it.

“No reason.” Then disappeared.  
….

Nobody had seen Harry or Ron on the train all day, and Hermione had gone to inform McGonagall as soon as they got off the train. Fred and George didn’t seem overly anxious, but Madeleine could tell that they were on edge when they didn’t cheer and whoop when Ginny’s name was called in the Sorting Ceremony as they had done with Ron. The feast went smoothly, Dumbledore introducing the new DADA professor.

“I would also like to welcome Professor Lockheart,” Dumbledore announced, gesturing towards the smiling, golden haired professor. Lockheart stood up, holding up a hand to stop the smattering of applause. 

“Stop, oh please stop,” he drawled as if he were a famous celebrity. “Thank you Headmaster. So looking forward to teaching you all,” and he sat down, flashing them all a toothy grin. Madeleine groaned. She had hopes of a decent DADA professor now that Quirrell was gone, but it looked like Dumbledore had different plans.

“Twelve sickles he doesn’t make it to Christmas,” Fred muttered across the table to George, wiggling his eyebrows. George narrowed his eyes, a sly grin on his face.  
“You’re on.”

The most notable absence was that of Professor Snape, who was instead prowling the halls, awaiting for the arrival of the missing students- Harry and Ron. Once the speeches were finished, the food appeared and the end of term feast really began. Madeleine was ravourness, loading her plate high and tucked in. Kreacher- the house elf she had at 12 Grimmauld Place- was an excellent cook, but the elves at Hogwarts were exceptional.   
….

“Wattlebird,” Katie said, and the Fat Lady portrait swung open. Madeleine claimed her usual spot on the hearth rug, stretching out like a cat. She was tired from the journey and the food, but that didn’t stop the others from talking about the highlight of the evening. Lisa Huddgens- a third year Hufflepuff had noticed a blue Ford Anglia stuck in the Whomping Willow on her way down to the Great Hall halfway through the feast, and soon the entire school was abuzz with the stories of Harry and Ron crashing the flying car.

“How come we never thought to crash Dad’s car Georgie?” Fred asked, sprawling out on the sofa.   
“Because you two don’t have a death wish?” Angelina prompted, slumping down in the armchair. Fred tutted at her, wagging his finger. 

“You’re right Johnson. Should’ve landed in the lake and make a real _splash.”_ There was a collective groan, and Fred just cackled at them, watching the flickering embers of the fire begin to die. Everyone in Gryffindor was determined to stay up, awaiting the true arrival of the Gryffindor heroes. Angelina twisted a piece of hair around her fingers, yawning slightly.

“When do you think the first party is?” 

Alicia exhaled heavily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. “Oh I dunno Angie. Isn’t it normally Halloween?” Angelina sat up a little bit straighter at the very prospect. After Harry had to be hospitalized at the end of last year, the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match had to be cancelled. This had immediately forfeited a long standing bet between the two houses, and as a result, Gryffindor was holding the Halloween party this year.

The portrait swung open, and everyone turned to see Harry and Ron. The house erupted into applause, flocking to the two boys. 

“Brilliant!” yelled Lee Jordan. “Inspired! What an entrance! Flying the car right into the Whomping Willow, people’ll be talking about this for years-” 

“Good for you,” said a fifth year that Madeleine didn’t recognise, patting Harry on the back like as though he had won a marathon. Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd and said together “Why couldn’t we’ve come in the car, eh?”

Ron had turned bright red, and a startled Harry kept trying to pick his way through the congregation of people. Madeleine could hear Percy tell off a couple of first years, reminding them that Harry and Ron could have died, or been expelled. That what they did was not something to aspire too. 

“Got to get upstairs- bit tired,” Ron said, having caught the thunderous expression on Percy’s face.

“Night!” Harry said, and he scurried after his friend up the spiral staircase.


End file.
